Ps eu me apaixonei pela pessoa errada
by Sakuya Hayashi Chan
Summary: Uma garota isolada nunca poderia se apaixonar ainda mais por ele, ela nunca ganharia ele por nada, ainda mais com Kaguya no jogo não é? Resto do resumo na primeira página. Voltando a postar, novo cap. on!
1. Sinopse, gênero e classificação

**Este capitulo é só um começo para a historia, aqui terá a sinopse, classificação, gênero entre outros. **

**Obs: Houve uma pequena mudança na historia então sinopse atualizada.**

**Sinopse: **O que você faria se acabasse se apaixonando por seu professor? Parece fetiche de adolescentes repletos de hormônios não é? Mas não é assim que Rin pensa quando se vê apaixonada por Sasshoumaru, seu professor de geografia, a garota até então mais isolada da turma se vê em uma rua sem saída ainda maior quando descobre que ele é casado com Kaguya, uma atraente professora que enfeitiça quase todos os homens do colégio. Agora sem saber o que fazer Rin tenta se afastar o máximo possível do professor que por acaso do destino ele voltasse para sua vida quando ela menos esperava. Tudo começou com uma aula num dia normal de repente tudo mudou.

**Gênero: **Romance – Comédia – Drama – Talvez hentai

**Classificação: **16 anos

**Prologo: **Minha vida é somente livros e uma depressão terrível pela qual eu tenho que passar todos os dias lutando por um amanha melhor, o motivo pelo qual isso me machuca pode se resumir num único nome: Escola.


	2. Inicio de um novo ano

**Capitulo um – Inicio de um novo ano**

A cada segundo eu via o carro de minha mãe se aproximando cada vez mais dos portões de ferro da escola, um certo pavor percorria meu corpo nessa hora, não...não era medo somente ansiedade. Era o ultimo ano da escola, o que diziam que era o ano inesquecível, as únicas coisas que quero saber é se vai ter mais alunos (de preferencia simpáticos) na escola e se vão parar de fazer piadas comigo.

– Rin – Minha mãe chamava pela quarta vez seguida.

– Oi? – Eu sai dos meus devaneios.

– Chegamos na escola – Ela sorriu e me deu um beijo na testa – Divirta-se filha – Abri a porta logo em seguida pensando se ela realmente pensava que eu me divertiria algum dia na escola.

Passei pelo portão e Kagome me esperava com o vídeo game na mão, ela era viciada nisso, nada parecia novo mesmo que tivesse passado quase dois meses por aqui parecia que não havia passado um dia. As meninas populares continuavam no corredor com bancos junto com os namorados ou amigos que eram da "categoria" delas e quando me viram passando simplesmente senti olharem pairando sobre mim como se vissem cada micro defeito em meu corpo. Me sinto de repente a mulher mais gorda e feia da escola.

Escondi o máximo que dava do rosto com o capuz do casaco ridículo do colégio e segui andando em direção a Kagome.

– Olá – Disse começando a tirar o capuz.

– Corto o cabelo de novo? – Ela tirou os olhos do vídeo game e o fechou em seguida.

– Se não cortasse ia ficar feio pra vim na escola – Eu disse arrumando os fios desarrumados.

– É...a sua franja já estava desarrumada – Um sorriso abriu na face dela e o sinal batendo.

Os alunos quase se atropelavam passando para passar pelas escadas e se organizavam em filas estranhas, parei atrás de todo mundo enquanto a diretora localizava o microfone.

Ela fez um discurso como sempre falando sobre os estudos e hoje teve um diferente que ela pedia para os alunos tratarem bem a todos, mas eu não acho que vai mudar em algo a atitude da turma sobre mim e Kagome.

– E por fim uma boa aula – A diretora disse enquanto todos os alunos começavam a subir às suas respectivas salas.

– Vamos lá então – Falei seguindo todos da classe.

A caminhada foi curta apesar que pra mim pareceu bem longa, sentei no canto da sala aonde os alunos não arrumassem um jeito de fazer piadas com minhas coisas e suspirei enquanto Kagome continuava jogando aquele jogo maldito do qual ela não tirava os olhos.

– Bem vindos alunos – A velha professora de português entrou na sala de aula, ela nos da aula desde o nono ano.

– Bom dia Kaede – Os alunos disseram em coro e começaram a conversa freneticamente enquanto a professora pedia por silencio insistentemente.

Eu achava que o problema com a classe era simplesmente falta de professores bravos para gritar e mandar todos calarem a boca. Me virei para frente e comecei a ler meu livro enquanto ouvia múrmuros de meninas falando que eu estava lendo um livro proibido, normalmente eu ligaria mas resolvi ignorar. De repente uma batida forte na porta fez que todos ficassem em silêncio.

– Posso entrar? – Um homem de cabelos lisos e brancos apareceu na porta junto a uma garota de cabelos negros e olhos verdes.

– Claro, você é o Inuyasha certo? E você é...? – Kaede perguntou olhando a garota.

– E-eu sou Kagura, prima dele – Ela gaguejou num fio de voz.

– Sejam bem vindos, podem se sentar aonde quiserem – Ela sorriu e Inuyasha logo sentou no lado aonde ficava todos que eram populares enquanto Kagura ficava olhando por todos os lados pensando aonde deveria sentar, pela primeira vez olhei para a classe e sorri para ela.

– Sente-se aqui Kagura, bem vinda – Ela me olhou como se eu fosse uma luz no fim do túnel e se sentou atrás de Kagome.

– O-Olá – Ela olhou para nós.

– Oi – Kagome tirou os olhos do vídeo game e olhou para ela – Prima do garoto é? – Notei que os olhos de Kagome brilharam um pouco ao olhar para Inuyasha, amor a primeira vez talvez.

– Sou prima dele sim, vocês como chamam? – Ela misturou as palavras.

– Eu sou Rin e ela Kagome – Sorrimos.

A classe conversou durante a aula inteira até que o sinal do lanche bateu, Kagura continuou com a gente sem se importar para o que falavam dela, todos correram desesperados para fora menos os casais de namorados que ficavam na sala se agarrando enquanto os professores não viam principalmente Kikyou que sempre ficava nas salas...Dizem que ela rouba os alunos também, mas eu acho que ela é só uma garota mimada que gosta de maltratar os outros.

Passei a achar ela uma coitada quando a mesma descobriu que eu estava interessada em Miroku e mandou Sango ficar com ele, já que ele sempre foi apaixonado por ela Kikyou sabia que ia dar certo, na hora que vi fiquei magoada como toda garota normal ficaria depois passo agora eu o vejo como um garoto normal e nada mais.

– Rin, será que vai ter alunos novos até amanha? – Kagome sorria me olhando .

– Eu acho que não – continuamos andando pelos corredores até que Kagome parou e olhou para a recepção.

– Acho que teremos um novo aluno mesmo – Ela sorriu maliciosa olhando para o homem de cabelos brancos e compridos que falava com a recepcionista.

– Quem? – Olhei para o homem e de certa forma o achei bonito – Ah ele não é tão bonito assim.

– Olha é meu primo – Kagura parou atrás de nós e a olhamos.

– Primo? – Perguntamos.

– Sim, ele vai ser professor aqui – Ela sorriu e toda esperança que eu podia ter criado sumiu

**Continua...**

**O capitulo ficou pequeno porque quero ver se vocês gostem, então quem gostou deixe uma reviews ok? Até a proxima **


	3. Bem vindo ao novo professor

**Nathi Duarte****: kkk a Rin é meio lesada mesmo xD mais o personagem dela vai evolui muito na historia ainda, em vários aspectos, pena que não posso contar...Mas bem vinda e obrigada por ler minha fic. O Inuyasha é sempre puxado, parece até uma corda humana quanto a Kagura achei que seria legal ela mudar de lado um pouquinho mas quem sabe quem sabe tudo não muda. **

**Anny Taishou****: kkk fato todas querem ele como professor se bem que eu preferia uma outra pessoa...tá parei xD não é a primeira vez que escrevo mas é a primeira fic que posto, brigada fico feliz que gostou. Espero que continue gostando.**

**Baby Lady Rin-chan****: Sério? Está bonita? Obrigada (º^.^º) ela provavelmente será postada a cada quinze dias mas vou tentar postar um capitulo por semana, é que eu estou sem tempo pra escrever direto...Ultimo ano da escola é o pior. A Kagome é viciada sim xD minha amiga também é muito viciada em vídeo games principalmente o DS e PSP inspirei nela pra escrever o personagem da Kagome.**

**Matt Guell Yamato****: Que bom que gostou ~^_^~**

**Como esqueci de postar no inicio da fic vou colocar aqui só para evitar problemas. O inuyasha e todos os personagens presentes são de Rumiko Takahashi, todos os direitos reservados à ela.**

**Boa leitura à todos.**

**W.w.W.w.W.w.W.w.W.w.W.w.W.w.W.w.W.w.W.w.W.w.W.w.W.w.W**

**Capitulo dois – Bem vindo ao novo professor **

– Ele estava precisando de um emprego novo, quando vim visitar a escola o perguntaram do que ele se formou – Ela parecia feliz por isso – Legal né?

– Muito...Parabéns à ele – Comentei abrindo um sorriso falso.

– É, mas aposto que as meninas não o deixaram em paz principalmente a Kikyou – Kagome disse com certa rispidez na voz quando ele se virou e olhei diretamente em seus olhos.

Por alguns segundos parece que o tempo parou pra mim.

– Primo! – Kagura soltou um grito e ele olhou-a.

– Bom dia Kagura – Ele continuava serio e passou por nós sem perguntar os nomes.

O sinal tocou logo depois e eu realmente fiquei pensativa após sentir seu olhar em mim...Acho que só me encantou o seu jeito serio. Nada importante, sempre me atrai homens desse jeito.

– Vem logo Rin – Kagome chamava da porta da classe enquanto eu caminhava demoradamente.

Corri para a classe quando notei a diretora subindo as escadas, sentei e os alunos continuavam conversando como se o tempo livre não tivesse sido suficiente para contar as novidades até que a diretora entrou na classe aonde todos se sentaram rapidamente.

– Vejo que a conversa de vocês não melhorou de um ano para o outro não é mesmo 3º ano – Ela parecia decepcionada com a situação – Mas hoje não vim falar sobre esse "pequeno" problema de vocês, mas sim apresentar o novo professor. Pode entrar.

O primo de Kagura entrou na sala e os olhares principalmente das meninas se viraram para ele.

– Este é o novo professor de geografia, senhor Sesshoumaru Taishou, espero que o tratem bem e não quero saber de reclamações por parte dele – Ela abriu um meio sorriso e saiu da sala em seguida.

– Bem...Bom dia alunos, acho que apresentações são inevitáveis nesses casos – Ele se apoiou na lousa – Podem me falar o nome de cada um começando pela fila da direita.

Todos falaram os nomes, claro que as meninas se insinuaram um pouco pra ele mas Sesshoumaru não se importou nem um pouco.

– Profe – Kikyou levantou a mão o olhando.

– Pois não – Perguntou.

– Você é casado? – Ela perguntou.

– Sou – Ele respondeu de forma rápida e simples, notei a decepção por parte das meninas exceto Kikyou que julgou isso como "um desafio a mais".

Se estou certa a única coisa que as alunas dessa classe sentiram por Sesshoumaru é uma mera atração, nada mais, o que realmente não me surpreende nem um pouco. Sentei olhando para a lousa e fiquei pensando no que eu faria à tarde. Estudar química iria ser legal, mas tenho que revisar biologia também. Ah como eu queria fazer outras coisas em casa além de estudar.

A aula continuou normalmente, Sesshoumaru passou exercícios para a classe resolver e de repente eu notei que Kagome e Kagura andavam se falando mais ainda. O que era bom, elas deviam ser amigas também.

Kikyou como sempre pegava as respostas de Sango já que ela nunca conseguia fazer nada, aliás ela conseguia...Ter inveja por Sango namorar até hoje com Miroku. Suspirei durante as aulas seguintes de tedio, eu já havia aprendido tudo aquilo em casa.

As aulas passaram como se os segundos demorassem horas até que finalmente bateu o sinal da saída. Estranhei a Kagome sair com Kagura sem me dar nem tchau, mas eu tenho que perguntar para Sesshoumaru se ele pode me dar uma revisão após a aula antes da prova...Eu tenho muita dificuldade em geografia.

– Ei Rin – A diretora me chamou.

– Sim senhora – Olhei-a.

– Se tiver duvidas em algumas matérias eu libero a biblioteca pra você pedir ao professor para ajuda-la assim como fez no ano passado – Ela realmente adivinhou o que eu ia pedir amanha.

– Muito obrigada – Agradeci – Eu vou querer sim, mas falo com a senhora amanha sobre isso, sabe aonde está o professor Sesshoumaru?

– Acho que está na sala dos professores – Sorri me despedindo dela e corri antes que chegasse o transporte para a casa (sim, minha mãe não me deixa ir sozinha para casa ainda).

Bati na porta da sala e esperei...Nenhum sinal, entrei respirando fundo e não achei Sesshoumaru acabei notando que no relógio marcava já 12:45 e faltava somente cinco minutos para chegar o transporte.

Me virei para sair correndo da sala quando não vi que ele estava atrás de mim e trombei com ele:

– Me desculpa! – Quase gritei no meio do corredor.

– Está tudo bem – Sesshoumaru curvou os lábios num meio sorriso – Você é a Rin do terceiro certo? – Perguntou.

– Sim – Mexi no cabelo, eu me sentia um pouco nervosa mesmo que não houvesse motivo evidente para isso.

– Queria falar com algum professor? – Ele olhou para a sala vazia.

– N-Na verdade eu queria conversa com você, eu tenho dificuldades em geografia queria que me ajudasse depois das aulas nas semanas de provas só – Eu falei meio atropelando uma palavra na outra e ele pareceu meio confuso. Ai que vergonha.

– Claro que ajudo, amanha vejo quando começa as provas e ajudo sem problemas - Ele deu um passo para o lado assim como eu, logo depois indo para o outro lado.

–Obrigada – Sorri.

Corri mais do que o normal e parei na porta aonde vi o transporte indo embora, gritei no entanto não me ouviram e foram embora. Ótimo, minha mãe vai me matar com certeza. Parei na porta da escola pensando como eu iria embora já que eu não tinha dinheiro nenhum comigo e encostei o rosto no portão de ferro quando vi um carro preto estacionar quase na minha frente e abrir o vidro:

– Perdeu o transporte? – Vi que era Sesshoumaru no carro.

– Sim... – Suspirei desanimada.

– Você mora perto daqui? – Ele perguntou.

– Moro a uns dez minutos daqui – Olhei para ele.

– Entra no carro, eu levo você – Ele abriu a porta do carro e sem muitas opções entrei.

No carro ficamos num silencio incomodador e eu procurava por algum assunto para conversar com ele.

– É por aqui? – Ele perguntou apontando para uma rua.

– Sim – Expliquei o caminho em seguida e o silencio dominou novamente alguns minutos depois o celular dele tocou insistentemente o fazendo estacionar o carro para atender.

– Oi Kaguya – Ele disse com um suspiro e ouvi a mulher gritar do outro lado da linha – Eu sei que tenho que buscar você no salão, mas uma aluna perdeu a hora e eu estou levando-a para casa – A mulher gritou mais algumas vezes e desligou em seguida.

Ele me olhou um pouco sem graça.

– Desculpa...Acho que atrapalhei você – Eu disse com vergonha do que houve.

– Ela é minha esposa, iria brigar comigo indiferente do que acontecesse – Ele suspirou sem animo e continuou – Acontece sempre não se preocupa – Ele voltou a dirigir e eu tive vontade de perguntar o motivo que ele não respondia para ela também mas achei melhor não me intrometer na sua vida.

O silencio voltou até que chegamos na minha casa, abri a porta e olhei-o.

– Obrigada – Sorri – Boa sorte com sua esposa – Sai do carro e entrei correndo para casa aonde minha mãe me esperava na porta.

Tirei a mochila das costas com certo receio de que ela tivesse visto eu saindo do carro, ela com certeza brigaria comigo se eu viesse embora com um homem ainda mais sendo um professor.

– Okaeri – Minha mãe sorriu me olhando.

– Tadaima – Olhei para a mesa de almoço, tinha tudo que eu mais gostava hoje.

– Como foi a escola? – Ela perguntou me dando um prato.

– Normal...Chatinha – Eu ri e comecei a comer antes que ela voltasse a perguntar varias coisas das quais ela sabe que não acontece comigo.

De certa forma eu sentia que algo estava mudando, não sabia o que mas acho que esse ano seria um ano realmente inesquecível. Com certeza não vejo a hora de chegar amanha. Meu celular começou a tocar direto até que eu atendi.

– Alô – Falei sem ver quem era.

– Oi Rin, sou eu Kagome, eu e Kagura vamos no shopping ver a coleção nova de roupas quer ir? – Ela parecia animada e eu decidi perguntar para minha mãe.

– Mãe posso ir no shopping com a Kagome? – Perguntei olhando-a.

– Já estudou as matérias de hoje? – Ela sabia que não, eu havia chegado há pouco tempo.

– Ainda não, mas eu estudo assim que chegar eu prometo – Senti o olhar bravo dela.

– Hoje não, vai no fim de semana – Suspirei e sai sem responder.

Peguei o celular novamente.

– Ela não deixou – Suspirei triste.

– Ah Rin você é muito presa estou cansada disso – Ela desligou o celular em seguida me deixando sem palavras.

**Continua...**

**Gente essa fic provavelmente será quinzenal mas vou tentar postar ela sempre que possível em uma semana. Não garanto pois eu estou no terceiro ano e tenho que estudar assim fico sem muito tempo para escrever e lazer em geral. Espero que entendam.**

**E como sempre Reviews xD**

**Até a próxima.**


	4. O convite parte um

**Olá gente!**

**Tenmaa Tsukamotooo****: meus pais são assim também, agora estão um pouco melhor depois de muita briga mas mesmo assim há muito o que melhorar x.x fico feliz que gostou da fic espero que continue lendo.**

**Duque Sesshoumaru Taishou****: Oi matty xD quanto aos capítulos eu estou fazendo mais ou menos com o mesmo tamanho que as fic normais daqui, vou tentar aumentar, mas não garanto 100% ok?**

**Suzy Lindaa Flouer****: ficou divertida xD? Que bom que atingi minha meta, pra escola eu nunca perdi a condução mas já perdi quando fui na minha vó...fiquei mais de uma hora esperando depois...Transporte publico nota 20 mesmo **

**Anny Taishou****: a mãe da Rin em partes é igual meus pais (um pouco menos chatos mas quase igual) acho que o Sesshy seria extremamente disputado em aulas particulares hein, as outras eu vou passar para o pc, tudo no caderno, e postarei provavelmente quando acabar essa pra não atolar demais. Eu tenho que me esforçar também, estou tentando pelo menos se bem que matemática e física não me ajudam mas ninguém pode falar que não estou correndo atrás, mas pretendo fazer design quem sabe...**

**Gente espero que gostem desse capitulo tentei aumentar um pouco, mas acho que não deu muito certo infelizmente enfim vocês querem saber a trilha sonora da fanfic? Se quiserem eu passo no próximo capitulo.**

**Boa leitura.**

**U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U.U**

O que Kagome disse me deixou realmente triste, me sentei em frente do computador sentindo algumas pequenas lagrimas escorrerem sob minha face e abri a internet pensando no que fazer. Abri os sites de estudo que eu usava sempre, mas eu estava cansada, muito mesmo só queria desaparecer por um dia.

Desliguei novamente o computador suspirando e deitei em minha cama, eu só queria que passasse logo esse dia. Dormi alguns instantes depois de deitar.

Sonhei com a escola, mas eu estava sozinha naquela escola gigantesca e corria por todos os corredores procurando por alguém quando entrei na sala dos professores eu vi o professor Sesshoumaru e o abracei, parecia que ele me esperava ali e era ele que eu tentava encontrar.

Acordei assustada e sentei na cama percebendo que já era madrugada.

Pensei no sonho e em Sesshoumaru, ele com certeza seria o ultimo homem pelo qual eu me interessaria...É casado e é muito mais velho que eu, meu Deus aonde foi para meu bom senso? Suspirei profundamente e percebi que eu estava muito preocupada por causa de um sonho, nada significava.

Deitei novamente, mas naquela noite não consegui dormi nem mais um segundo aquele sonho realmente me perturbou, tentei parar de pensar sobre isso pelo menos por enquanto já que eu só o conhecia fazia um dia.

Levantei da cama as cinco da manha de certa forma feliz, penteei meu cabelo e me olhei no espelho, hoje não estava me achando feia como sempre me acho talvez até passe maquiagem pra ir na escola.

– Rin já está acordada? – Minha mãe bateu na porta.

– Sim – Respondi e ela entrou.

– Hoje eu que vou leva-la na escola de novo – Suspirei.

– Por que? O combinado não era o transporte me levar a partir de hoje? – Perguntei já imaginando a resposta.

– Porque você ando muito estranha desde ontem, até queria sair sabendo que não era o dia certo, quero verificar se não tem ninguém esperando por você lá – Ela me acusou.

– Mãe as aulas mal começaram como pode tá acontecendo algo? – Eu me virei e a encarei – Para de desconfiar de mim que droga – Comecei a chorar, peguei meu celular e me tranquei no banheiro.

– Não é essa a questão, você é nova demais para namorar ainda, não quero saber se você gosta ou não...Vou levar hoje você para a aula – Ela bateu a porta do meu quarto e eu sai do banheiro.

Quando isso vai para?

Me arrumei para a escola, não usei maquiagem alguma como estava pensando em fazer, peguei meu material e sai do quarto.

– Estou pronta – Parei na porta da cozinha.

– Não vai comer nada? – Minha mãe perguntou.

– Sem fome obrigada – Recusei indo para o carro antes que ela começasse a brigar comigo novamente.

O caminho para escola foi completamente silencioso, ela não falou comigo só avaliava cada reação minha. A preocupação excessiva dela me machucava e o pior é que ela nem notava.

– Boa aula filha – Ela beijou minha testa e eu sai do carro vendo que ela estava parada vendo se alguém falava comigo.

Entrei na escola olhando em volta para achar Kagome, não a achei espero que nossa amizade continue sendo a mesma. Encostei na parede pensando sobre o que tinha acontecido ontem.

– Rin – Alguém me chamou e eu abaixei o olhar.

– Olá Kagura – Sorri – Como foi ontem?

– Foi divertido, mas seria mais legal se fossemos todas juntas – Ela sorriu, Kagura era realmente muito legal, o sinal bateu antes que ela terminasse de falar e Kagome chegou já me ignorando um pouco para falar só com Kagura.

Me sentei na mesa e comecei a desenhar em meu caderno e pensar sobre a faculdade, as vezes me sinto meio anti social, a primeira aula era de física foi fácil eu fiz os exercícios o mais rápido que pude depois comecei a desenhar roupas novamente. Meu sonho sempre foi ser estilista no entanto minha mãe jamais me aceitaria fazendo moda na faculdade, minha vida não é fácil.

– Rin vem sentar com a gente – Kagome chamou e eu virei a mesa formando um trio – Já terminou? – Ela perguntou.

– Uhum – Peguei a apostila e estendi para ela já que provavelmente ela iria copiar também.

O sinal indicando fim da aula tocou e eu levantei indo até a janela, avistei Sesshoumaru com uma mulher que não parecia ser ninguém da escola. Ela queria correr até que ele segurou seu braço e lhe deu um selinho, devia ser a esposa dele...Mas aquilo não era da minha conta, eu não deveria ficar olhando também.

Suspirei e voltei para o meu lugar.

As aulas não mudaram nada até o fim, nem parecia o segundo dia de aula, eu já estava cansada da escola e querendo que as férias voltassem logo, tudo parecia igual pelo menos era o ultimo ano de escola.

Passou um mês desde que vi a mulher de Sesshoumaru na porta da escola, não posso negar que fiquei muito curiosa sobre o que eles falavam e demorei algumas semanas para esquecer o que aconteceu, mas agora estou bem e feliz já que hoje é meu aniversario de dezessete anos, não comentei com ninguém além das minhas amigas, mas sinto que hoje será um ótimo dia e que provavelmente mudara algo na minha vida monótona.

– Parabénss Riiin – Gritaram Kagome e Kagura em coro chamando atenção de todos para mim e me deram um elefante de pelúcia com uma foto de nós três na barriga dele.

– Obrigada – Sorri sem graça e as pessoas da minha classe começaram a se aproximar para me dar parabéns, eles nunca falavam comigo estranhei um pouco.

No entanto fiquei realmente feliz por isso.

– Eu vou ao banheiro antes da aula – O sinal tocou antes que eu tivesse saído – Ai ai ai preciso correr – Sai do banheiro e me deparei com Sesshoumaru parado quase em frente ao banheiro, meu coração logo acelerou mas ignorei o ocorrido.

– Bom dia – Ele curvou os lábios e eu o olhei.

– Bom dia professor – Sorri e ele se aproximou.

– Feliz aniversario, desculpe não comprei presente – Senti-lo um pouco mais próximo que o normal foi meio desconcertante.

– Sem problemas... O que vale é a intenção – Senti ele passar os dedos em minha bochecha e fechei os olhos sentindo meu rosto corar.

– Você é muito modesta Rin – Ele se aproximou de mim no entanto pareceu se lembrar de algo e se afastou rapidamente – Me desculpa, tenho que ir...Boa aula – Ele saiu quase que correndo e deixando eu sem entender direito.

Subi correndo pelas escadas e entrei na classe pedindo desculpas para a professora, por sorte Kagome não estranhou minha demora, mas eu realmente sentia meu coração mais acelerado que o normal não só pela corrida mas pelo que houve com Sesshoumaru...O que foi aquilo?

Não prestei a mínima atenção na aula pois estava perdida em meus próprios pensamentos, ele mexia comigo mas eu tinha certeza absoluta que eu só ficava assim porque nunca nenhum homem foi gentil comigo. É isso tenho certeza. Eu sou bem educada, homens casados são fora de questão para mim.

– Rin – Kagura me cutucou o ombro e eu despertei a olhando.

– Sim? – Perguntei.

– A professora quer que você leia o texto da questão cinco.

– A-Ah me desculpa – Fiquei corada demais e li o texto gaguejando muito, claro que Kikyou debochou de mim.

Me sentei mais sem graça do que nunca e deitei sobre meus braços tentando ignorar a vergonha. O sinal tocou me tirando dos pensamentos e vi Sesshoumaru entrando na sala, ele não parecia incomodado com minha presença ali.

– Bom dia alunos – Ele disse e todos responderam em coro, ou melhor, as meninas responderam.

A aula de geografia sempre eu tinha que prestar o máximo de atenção para não ter muitas duvidas, é horrível ser ruim em matérias que todos normalmente são bons...Enquanto fazíamos os exercícios chamei Sesshoumaru para perguntar sobre um dos exercícios.

– Esse é fácil de entender é só você lembrar o que é protocolo de Kyoto – Ele pausou e mudou de pagina mostrando um resumo sobre o que era o protocolo.

– Obrigada – Sorri.

– Rin preciso conversar com você depois da aula – Ele disse serio.

– T-Tá – Gaguejei e ele passou para o próximo aluno que o chamava

**Continua...**

**Bom gente neste capitulo ficou meio enrolado, mas ele teve que ser escrito assim senão não daria para entender algumas questões da historia como o passar dos meses.**


	5. Aviso aos leitores

**Olá gente, **

**Eu estou escrevendo esse post pois acho que merecem uma explicação, bom eu como já disse estou no 3ºano do ensino médio e nessa semana e na próxima eu estou LOTADA de trabalhos e provas. Estou com pouco tempo para escrever já que para mim escrever não é só abrir o word e colocar o que der na cabeça mas sim é imaginar o que acontece com o personagem e isso leva um tempo escrevendo na frente do computador. Eu quero que saibam que não é falta de vontade, eu tentei escreve a tempo tanto que fiz metade do capitulo. Vou tentar terminar até sexta ou sábado e enfim postar para vocês lerem, peço desculpas quem está/esteve no ultimo ano sabe como é a cobrança. As reviews eu adorei li todas elas, eu vou responde-las junto com o capitulo novo.**

**Espero que entendam. Obrigada. **

**Sakuya**


	6. O convite parte dois

**Agatha Irie****: eu gosto sim xD vi itazura na kiss faz um tempo, tenho que rever não lembro direito da historia. Que bom que gostou da fic espero que continue lendo ^-^.**

**Anny Taishou: eu achei um pouquinho enrolado xD mas é alto critica mesmo, hum...o que o Sesshoumaru quer com ela você fica sabendo rapidinho :D espero que goste. O que você quer fazer na faculdade? Eu sou filha única o que piora em mil vezes a situação nem tenho em irmãos pra me ajudar T.T o que eu quero fazer só tem matemática básica no primeiro semestre (graças *o*) não ligo se escrever sobre você, sem problemas rs. Obrigada pelas duas reviews, fico feliz que seja uma leitora fiel e espero que continue gostando já que nesses próximos capítulos a historia começara uma mudança radical que já era prevista talvez atrase um pouco por causa da escola mas pretendo postar o mais rápido possível, sinceramente eu estou amando escreve essa historia me imagino no lugar da Rin as vezes.**

**Suzy Lindaa Flouer: tomara que goste desse capitulo também xD**

**Enfim desculpem a demora para postar, fiquei sem tempo de escreve e preocupada com um monte de coisas. Boa leitura.**

**W.w.W.w.W.w.W.w.W.w.W.w.W.w.W.w.W.w.W.w.W.w.W.w.W**

O resto das aulas me deixaram realmente ansiosa eu não havia entendido o motivo que ele queria falar comigo, será que ele queria se declarar pra mim...Não, nunca.

– Rin, sua idiota é claro que não é isso – Falei comigo mesma.

– Falou algo Rin? – O professor de historia me olhou assim como o resto da classe o que me deixou extremamente sem graça.

– N-Nada – Sussurrei voltando a olhar para o livro.

Eu não conseguia me concentrar estava muito curiosa, eu só não entendo porque isso...Suspirei e continuei os exercícios que ultimamente pareciam cada vez mais maçantes aquilo me irritava muito além de entediar, o batom que Kagome havia me emprestado no lanche estava realmente pinicando em meus lábios, eu nunca mais passo batom se todos pinicarem assim.

– Tá tudo bem? – Kagura me perguntou cutucando meu ombro.

– Oi? – Olhei esquecendo de responder e ela e Kagome riram.

– Rin o que houve com você? TPM? – Kagome tentava parar de rir para não chamar mais a atenção do professor – Me empresta o livro pra copiar as respostas vai.

– Você coloco batom demais Rin, está ridículo assim – Kagura falou olhando diretamente para minha boca com pouquíssimo gloss.

– É claro que não – Gritei batendo a mão na mesa e elas assustaram.

– C-Calma Rin – Kagome sussurrou com o professor vindo em minha direção.

– Senhorita Rin desça imediatamente para a diretoria e por favor leve seu material – Ele praticamente gritou e eu estremeci.

– Sim – Murmurei abaixando o rosto. Droga era tudo culpa dele.

Desci as escadas o mais devagar possível...Talvez se eu demorasse tempo o suficiente para bater o sinal da escola eu não precise falar com o diretor.

Suspirei quando avistei o pátio e olhei por todos os lados pensando se poderia me esconder quando achei uma pequena sala com a porta entreaberta.

Caminhei até a porta e entrei dando passos trêmulos, ali era uma sala mais precisamente era a sala de vídeo onde vi Sesshoumaru parado testando algum vídeo do qual eu não prestei atenção.

– Rin? Você não deveria estar na aula? – Perguntou me olhando surpreso.

– Por favor...não diz que estou aqui... – Gemi escorregando pela porta até o chão e apoiando o rosto nos joelhos.

Senti como se um peso estivesse sobre meus ombros e me derrubasse cada dia mais, senti meu queixo ser levantado.

– Aconteceu algo? – Ele falou olhando diretamente para meus olhos.

– Eu só estou cansada de tudo – Desviei os olhos antes que eu corasse.

– Você não devia deixar tanto peso nas costas assim – Sorri num sorriso tímido e o olhei com os olhos marejados.

– Você não sofreu nada do que eu sofri, eu queria ter amigos para me divertir e pelo menos uma pessoa que se importasse comigo – Uma lagrima escorreu nos meus olhos – Eu só queria atenção – Falei por fim fechando os olhos para segurar as lagrimas que teimavam em arder em meus olhos.

– Eu me importo com você – Ele passou a ponta dos dedos em meus lábios – Seu batom...Está borrado – Me surpreendi em ver um sorriso mesmo que fino e quase invisível em seus lábios e nesse momento eu realmente notei... Que estava jogando todos os meus problemas nele.

Sem palavras eu somente o olhava como se algo me prendesse naqueles olhos dourados dos quais eu me hipnotizava com tanta facilidade.

Ele se aproximou de maneira que nossas respirações se fundissem numa só, fechei meus olhos sentindo que minhas mãos tremiam nesse mesmo momento e então seus lábios tocaram os meus.

Senti sua mão quente tocar as minhas, no momento geladas, e entrelaçar os dedos enquanto movimentava delicadamente os lábios sobre os meus. Tudo estava confuso, eu não sabia o que fazer realmente, nunca havia feito nada parecido e eu tinha que me afastar eu não gostava dele dessa maneira.

Então por que meu coração continuava batendo tão forte e minha mente parece estar num constante nó que eu não sei desfaze-lo?

Apertei sua mão tentando corresponder ao beijo (roubado) eu realmente não entendo o que se passa dentro de mim.

– Sesshoumaru sensei... – Disse quando uma musica tocou na sala o que indicava ser seu celular – Melhor atender – O empurrei devagar.

– Certo – Eu não podia mais fugir, não mais, no entanto... Fugir do que? Foi somente um beijo nada mais.

Ver aquele homem no celular me deixava mais e mais confusa, o que estava acontecendo comigo? O que eu faço?

Levantei o mais rápido que consegui e sai correndo da sala e se tivesse câmeras ali? Será que alguém se importaria com isso? Ai meu Deus o que eu faço.

Me sentei no chão do banheiro mais pensativa do que nunca, algumas lagrimas escapavam pelo canto dos olhos eu nãos sei exatamente porque se era confusão ou apenas tristeza de que tudo poderia sumir em alguns segundos minha vida estava piorando cada dia mais e eu só tinha certeza de uma coisa...**algo estava mudando**.

O sinal finalmente tocou e eu ouvi gritos dos alunos saindo desesperadamente pelos corredores esperei um pouco antes de sair, não estava com vontade de ouvir as piadas de Kagome porque eu fui mandada para a diretoria.

– Relaxa Rin, relaxa – Respirei fundo abrindo a porta do banheiro e saindo em passos lentos.

Olhei em volta e as duas pareciam que já haviam ido embora, eu corri até a biblioteca e me sentei na mesa mais escondida eu ficaria ali ate o transporte chegar. Ninguém ia na biblioteca a menos que tivesse trabalho na classe.

Deitei minha cabeça sobre as mãos e fechei os olhos só ouvindo minha respiração.

– Rin? – Abri meus olhos e me deparei com Sesshoumaru me olhando, corei.

– Oi? – Falei tentando me manter o mais firme possível.

– Me desculpe hoje mais cedo, eu realmente não devia ter feito isso – Ele olhou para o lado desviando o olhar do meu – Eu queria comentar que você não foi muito bem nas questões que passei na lousa, então caso precisasse de ajuda era só chamar com antecedência – Eu pisquei varias vezes e de certa forma me aliviou ele dizer aquilo.

– Tudo bem...Obrigada – Eu folheei um livro, mas parecia outra língua.

– O livro está ao contrario – Ele riu baixinho e eu virei o livro mais sem graça do que nunca – Para me desculpar sobre o ocorrido queria perguntar se você não quer ir na feira de ciências que vai ter nesse sábado...

– E sua esposa? – Perguntei.

– Ela odeia essas coisas, tenho dois convites, sei que você se interessa por ciências...Se não quiser ir junto comigo não tem problema, eu lhe dou o convite pra ir – Ele parecia confuso para perguntar.

– Eu... – Olhei para ele um tanto sem palavras. Era a primeira vez que me convidavam para um encontro. Quer dizer, isso é um encontro não é?

**W.w.W.w.W.w.W.w.W.w.W..W.w.W.w.W.w.W.w.W.w.W.w.W.w.W**

**Gente esse capitulo está minúsculo eu sei, mas eu fiz o que deu pra postar pra vocês eu odeio deixa leitores esperando . nessa próxima semana devo estar postando outro capitulo para compensar espero que entendam. Muito obrigada e reviews! **


	7. Espero que gostem da notíciaxbyautora

**Como eu não estou podendo escrever muito vim deixar o recado, primeiramente obrigada mesmo ao apoio de todas, me ajudou muito. Eu vou continuar a fic mas só vou postar um capitulo novo na semana que vem já que estou em provas (está difícil ai ai). Obrigada por entenderem e apoiarem fiquei realmente feliz por isso e vi que a historia realmente está servindo para alguma coisa. **

**Agradeço à Anny, Juliana, Rockelinhah, Inubynna e Roberta. Desculpem a falta de atualização eu tentarei escrever esse novo capitulo amanha assim que chegar das olimpiadas de matemática (é eu vou mal em matemática mas vou fazer XD) **

**Beijo meninas, me desejem sorte amanha e torçam pra mim consegui escreve um capitulo bom o suficiente para vocês lerem, e como disse vai acontecer mudanças inesperadas nesses próximos capítulos e vai dificulta a vida do nosso casal favorito.**


	8. Um beijo doce e apaixonante,o que fazer?

**Demorou mais saiu o capitulo xD então gente espero que gostem dele, eu realmente me esforcei para ficar perfeito. A historia está tomando seu rumo, vocês vão estranhar eu acho mas vão gostar desse rumo.**

**Anny Taishou: Obrigada por ler sempre, desculpe a demora, agora minhas provas acabaram (férias finalmente) espero que continue lendo vou tentar atualizar a fic semanalmente agora durante as férias para compensar a demora dos capítulos. Me pergunto se ainda quer ler ela rs. Espero que sim. Alias pode continuar com as historias :D beijo**

**Juliana: Fico feliz que postou a review realmente me ajudou a voltar a escrever. Espero que goste.**

**Rackelinhah: Não vou desistir, me animei novamente. Alias, você é de Portugal? (sim sou curiosa rs)**

**Inubynna-Camyxxx: eu também estava em provas (por isso não postei esse capitulo antes) de qualquer forma obrigada pela review, tomara que continue gostando da fic.**

**Roberta22: a continuação finalmente pronta xD obrigada, eu estava em provas por isso demorei para atualizar a fic, espero que continue gostando da historia pretendo atualizar ela toda semana pelo menos durante as férias, não vou dar outra loucura de querer parar de escrever...Acho que não aguentaria ficar sem a fic.**

**Elizabeth A: Serio que o anônimo estava travado o.o? Eu não sabia que não tinha destravado, ainda bem que consegui destravar, acho que meu inglês esta pior do que eu pensei kkk por isso não notei xD desculpe.**

**Aryel-Chan: que maldade com ela mas é verdade...podia acontecer isso, mas a historia vai tomar um rumo diferente agora, espero que continuem gostando.**

**Gente queria agradecer um por um que deixou review mas iria ficar repetitivo demais então deixo aqui um agradecimento à todos, tomara que gostem do capitulo. Já estou começando o próximo, já aviso que nesse próximo vai ter uma cena meio ecchi. Nada de hentai...por enquanto.**

**Boa leitura.**

**U.u.U.u.U.u.U.u.U.u.U.u.U.u.U.u.U.u.U.u.U.u.U.u.U.u.U.u.U**

– Então tudo bem – Sorri timidamente e o olhei – Mas nos encontramos no lugar que vai ser a feira e quero que sua mulher saiba, eu não quero que achem algo estranho – Ele riu e afagou minha cabeça.

– Não se preocupe com isso certo? Falarei com ela – Ele me deu um dos ingressos e se despediu formalmente.

Me levantei de certa forma feliz pelo convite e o guardei na minha pasta, não falarei para minha mãe que iria nessa feira vou apenas falar que vou estudar na casa da Kagura, sai da biblioteca correndo para alcançar o transporte. Cheguei em casa, fiz almoço pra minha mãe (ela tinha voltado a trabalhar o dia inteiro hoje) subi para tomar meu banho depois me deitei na cama fazendo a lição atrasada acabei adormecendo.

– Rin acorda, você vai se atrasar e por que você dormiu de toalha menina? – Abri os olhos lentamente e vi minha mãe pegando minha roupa e jogando na cama do meu lado.

– Já é de manhã? – Perguntei piscando algumas vezes.

– Sim e faltam vinte minutos para você ir para a aula, aconselho a se apressar – Ela disse saindo do quarto.

Me levantei quase num pulo da cama e vesti as roupas com a escova de dentes na boca, desci quase caindo da escada e peguei uma bolacha que achei na cozinha depois entrei no carro me jogando.

– Faltando um minuto...Pontual – Minha mãe sorriu e eu me ajeitei no banco.

– Vamos logo, parece que terá um teste na primeira aula – Sussurrei e minha mãe correu pelas ruas.

O caminho foi um silencio cortante enquanto eu via as ruas ouvindo musica pensava sobre a feira e me perguntava se seria bom. Sai do carro dando tchau para minha mãe e entrei na escola, vi todos incrivelmente quietos e ouvindo a diretora.

– Então arrumem seus pares e quero todos dançando uma coreografia perfeita – Ela disse saindo e todos vibravam.

– O que está havendo? – Perguntei para Kagome estranhando.

– A diretora deixou a gente dançar na festa das nações contando que todos dancem e vai vale nota – Ela deu pulinhos e me olhou – Por que essa cara?

– Eu não tenho par – Suspirei – Não vou dançar.

– Mas Rin, você tem que dançar, todos vão e só assim a diretora aceitou – Kagome quase gritou e eu olhei para o lado. Será que terei que dançar de novo com alguém que arrumam em outra serie para mim.

– Pior que não podemos pegar outro par em outra classe pra ela – Kagura disse tentando me salvar e eu olhei para ela agradecida.

– Vamos ter que arrumar um jeito – Kagome pensou e me olhou – Você pode arrumar as musicas que tal? – Perguntou.

– Pode ser – Suspirei, pelo menos assim eu não vou ter que dançar.

Kikyou me deu o CD com as musicas e eu controlava o radio, pra falar a verdade era péssimo fazer isso, mas senão ficaria com raiva de mim. Vi a professora passando a coreografia para o pessoal e por um segundo senti vontade de estar lá dançando, no entanto isso é algo impossível para mim.

Uma mão no meu ombro me fez desperta dos pensamentos.

– Se quer dançar porque não vai? – Era Sesshoumaru, digo...Professor Sesshoumaru.

– Não tenho par e tenho vergonha de dançar – Aumentei o volume e uma professora de cabelos negros parou ao lado dele.

– O que está fazendo Sesshy? – Ela perguntou beijando o rosto dele.

– Olhando a dança, você não devia estar dando aula? E aqui não pode fica abraçando assim...somos professores Kaguya – Estremeci ao descobrir que ela era Kaguya e me virei fingindo que não havia ouvido nada.

– Você é frio demais comigo... – Ela pareceu magoada e saiu de perto dele.

– Desculpe...Acho que ela ainda não se acostumou com as regras da escola – O olhei e apenas concordei com a cabeça.

– Sem problemas – Exclamei suspirando, de certa forma me incomodava, mas não posso falar nada não é? Somos "amigos".

Me sentei do lado do radio pelo resto do tempo de aula, estava chato ultimamente e minha mãe andava trabalhando mais e mais ela anda estranha também.

Acho que não vale a pena contar o resto da aula já que foi só esse ensaio e vi varias vezes Kaguya atrás de Sesshoumaru, eu nem sabia que ela iria trabalhar aqui.

Quando finalmente tocou o sinal eu me levantei deixando a musica tocando desde o começo como me pediram e segui em direção à sala aonde estava as mochilas.

– Jaken, você sabe que aqui não podemos... – Ouvi um sussurro abafado saindo de dentro da sala.

Olhei pela fechadura e vi Jaken beijando Kaguya e não parecia ser contra vontade dela, senti raiva e tristeza ao mesmo tempo...Ela enganava Sesshoumaru e ele parecia ser fiel a ela.

– Rin por que não entra na sala? – Senti um calafrio ao ouvir a voz de Sesshoumaru logo atrás de mim, não posso deixar ele ver, vai ficar triste.

– Err.. – Gaguejei – E-Eu esqueci meus cadernos ontem na classe, vou pegar, quer vir comigo? – Sorri nervosa pra ele.

– Tudo bem – Ele arqueou a sobrancelha e abriu a porta pra mim ir para a sala no segundo andar.

Subimos em silencio, de certa forma eu queria que ele visse a mulher dele com outro, mas eu não podia fazer aquilo.

– Aonde esqueceu os cadernos? – Ele perguntou me vendo procurar uma resposta.

– S- Será que levaram para outro lugar? – Perguntei .

– Você mente mal Rin – Ele murmurou – Fale a verdade...Por que me trouxe pra cá? – Seus olhos dourados me deixavam confusa.

– Por nada... – Menti e ele colocou uma mão de cada lado do meu corpo.

– Fala pra mim – Ele aproximou o rosto – Ou vou ter que forçar? – Ele brincou e eu fiquei mais corada.

– Eu realmente perdi o... – Ele segurou meu queixo com uma mão.

– Mentirosa – E me beijou logo depois. Novamente senti a sensação quente percorrer meu corpo.

– P-Pare – O empurrei e ele segurou meus pulsos beijando o canto dos meus lábios – Você é casado – Falei entre seus lábios e o empurrei com mais força o fazendo se afastar.

– Me desculpa – Ele disse com a franja cobrindo seus olhos, o que estava acontecendo com ele?

Suspirei e pela primeira vez não consegui dizer nada pra ele.

– Rin – Ele falou e eu me levantei correndo – Ei – Ele tentou me segurar mas desviei, eu não posso...Estar amando Sesshoumaru, algumas lagrimas caiam do meu rosto quandoentrei na sala e Kaguya me olhava surpresa, Jaken não estava por ali pelo menos parecia que não.

– Você está bem? – Ela perguntou e eu só afirmei com a cabeça, peguei minha mochila e corri novamente.

Parei em uma praça perto de casa e me sentei no balanço pensando em tudo que estava acontecendo. Sesshoumaru só quer se divertir comigo eu não posso levar a serio isso.

Escondi o rosto entre as mãos sentindo as lagrimas pingando na minha mão, por que minha vida tem que ser assim.

Passou um tempo e consegui me acalmar, fui para casa e vi o carro da minha mãe já estacionado. Pensei que ela fosse ficar o dia inteiro no trabalho ignorei isso e entrei em casa torcendo para que ela não notasse nada de estranho em mim.

– Rin precisamos conversa – Ela parecia incrivelmente calma.

– Sobre o que? – Olhei ela estranhando-a mais ainda.

– Nós vamos nos mudar – No mesmo instante meus olhos se arregalaram – Para Paris – Ela me olhou.

– Por que? Quando? – Murmurei.

– Porque ganhei uma promoção e vou virar diretora da sede lá em Paris e está previsto para daqui duas semanas.

Eu não esperei ela terminar e corri para meu quarto. Não acredito que isso estava acontecendo.

Nesse momento lagrimas escorriam freneticamente do meu rosto e eu ouvia minha mãe bater na porta insistentemente.

**U.u.U.u.U.u.U.u.U.u.U.u.U.u.U.u.U.u.U.u.U.u.U.u.U.u.U.u.U**

Continua!


	9. As primeiras ações são as maisduradouras

**Gente eu queria saber se vocês querem saber a trilha sonora dos personagens, é que tem uma que eu sempre uso, caso queiram me avisa que eu posto no próximo capitulo. Gente a parte antes do embarque da Rin para Paris vai passar um pouco mais rápida porque senão vai ser uma historia muito extensa. **

**Gente esse capitulo está extremamente pequeno, peço mil desculpas e vou explicar porque...Eu estou com depressão (pois é...) quem já teve sabe como é ruim e espero que entendam eu realmente me esforcei pra escreve pelo menos um pouquinho para vocês.**

**Juliana: Verdade, deviam fica juntos logo o.o**

**Rackelinhah: Acho que dessa vez é um Sesshy mais "romântico" xD mas vai mudar muito depois você vai ver.**

**Elizabeth A: Também quero ir pra Paris, deve ser lindo, mas acho que morar lá não é comigo só passear mesmo mas nunca se sabe ne pode surta a vontade kk**

**Aryel-Chan: O tempo irá passar sim (senão não faria sentido ela mudar o.o) mas ela não vai virar estilista...**

**Rapha-chan: brigada por ler espero que continue gostando.**

**Anny Taishou: relaxa sobre o tempo :) o importante é que leu e gosto, já está de férias? Acho que você está precisando tanto quanto eu de férias e descanso ne? Boa pergunta...vai ve ela realmente precisa de uns óculos ou quem sabe pelo menos olha direito pro marido que ela tem kk ainda vai acontece tanta coisa na historia, muitas intrigas ainda mas acho que vai dar tudo certo...Ou não. Bj**

**Sophie Magic Li: Eu lembro de você :D imagino que estagio deva ser complicado mesmo, tudo bem eu entendo, só a escola já consome todo o tempo quase imagina estagio x.x espero que goste desse capitulo também.**

**Ma Cherie s2: Acho que manda pro inferno é pouco...Ela tem que assisti o Sesshy trocando ela por outra (depois do divorcio /fato) você faz letras ne? Eu queria fazer isso até ano passado quando vi o que meus professores passavam e pro bem mundial decidi não vira professora kkk senão eu ia acaba virando assassina /fato² espero que tenha razão e apareça mais comentários. Ah e claro parabéns por vence o professor lindo e gostoso (nem conheço mas já chamo assim) enfim, vai saber se ele não queria reprovar pra passa mais um tempinho com você na aula dele hein ;D**

**Boa leitura a todos, espero que gostem.**

**Beijos**

****

A próxima semana passou mais rápido do que eu esperava e os encontros com Sesshoumaru se tornaram mais frequentes do que eu esperava também no entanto são ainda por acaso na escola, odeio o fato de ser "a outra" e ao mesmo tempo não ser nada e ainda não consegui contar pra ele que vou embora no domingo, ou seja, daqui dois dias.

– Rin – Sesshoumaru falava me estendo o livro – Você esqueceu ele de novo – Ele disse.

– Obrigada – Suspirei.

– Não pretendia lhe dar agora somente quando oficializasse o divorcio, mas quem sabe não anima você – Eu o olhei e ele me deu uma correntinha com um rubi em forma de cereja na ponta.

– Não precisava – Falei um pouco boquiaberta.

– Era da minha mãe, achei que ficaria bonita em você – Ele sorriu e eu olhei pra corrente e para o chão.

Como eu vou contar que não nos veremos mais.

– O que está havendo? – Ele perguntou se sentando do meu lado.

– Não se preocupe – Sorri forçadamente para ele.

– Tem algo acontecendo, me diz – Senti seus dedos frios em meu cabelo e corei.

– É eu preciso contar uma coisa pra você professor – Olhei pro lado.

– O que? – Ele disse surpreso.

– Podemos...nos encontrar amanhã? Por favor – Ele sorriu e encostou a testa na minha.

– Como quiser, na classe no fim da tarde, vão estar todos ocupados na festa não vão notar.

Assenti com a cabeça e o abracei pela primeira vez, ele pareceu surpreso com minha reação repentina. Amanha tenho que dizer o que sinto por ele, antes de ir embora eu preciso falar pra ele o que sinto, levantei com a mochila nas costas e antes que saísse Sesshoumaru me puxou pelo pulso.

– Amanha quero que me explique o que está acontecendo – Disse com a voz mais segura que eu já havia ouvido na minha vida e depois disso segurou meu queixo me dando rápidos selinhos.

Voltei para casa um pouco ansiosa para o que aconteceria amanha, na verdade não consegui comer e eu realmente estranhava como Kagome havia se afastado e largado a amizade, desde que soube que eu vou mudar de país ela nunca mais falou comigo parece que ficou com raiva.

– Filha você não vai comer nada? – Minha mãe perguntou preocupada – Você não comeu nada, está preocupada com a viagem?

– Não mãe, eu estou bem, obrigada – Disse quase sussurrando – Eu já vou dormir, estou cansada – Me levantei indo para meu quarto.

A noite foi horrível, eu virava na cama, mas não conseguia dormir me pergunto o que eu estou fazendo. O despertador tocou em vão já que eu não havia dormido um minuto sequer, me levantei colocando a primeira roupa que achei e escovei meus cabelos. Amanhã eu iria para Paris, não sei se choro ou fico feliz.

Desci antes da minha mãe e acabei indo pra escola a pé andando calmamente pela rua, minha mãe vai achar que é rebeldia, mas tudo bem. O dia passou como se fosse um minuto e ao mesmo tempo como se fosse um ano e finalmente a cinco horas chegaram.

Vi Kagome e Kagura falando com Kikyou e as populares mas realmente não me importava pra isso, já havia chorado muito por causa de falta de atenção e falsidade de amigas então já está bom...Vi Kagura dando uma olhada rápida para mim e voltando a olhar para Kagome e as outras, mas ignorei.

Subi as escadas como um jato para garantir que ninguém havia me seguido, entrei na sala de aula e me sentei na mesa do professor.

Esperei mais alguns minutos até que Sesshoumaru abriu a porta devagar.

– Chegou cedo – Ele exclamou me olhando.

– E você chegou tarde – Eu ri e ele veio até mim.

– Então...Vai me dizer o que estava preocupando você? – Ele passou a mão no meu rosto e eu o olhei.

– Sesshoumaru... Eu vou para Paris – Murmurei e ele arregalou o olho.

– Por quê? – Ele disse.

– Minha mãe foi promovida e vamos ter que mudar – Abaixei o rosto e ele segurou meu queixo roubando um beijo em seguida.

Ouvi ele murmurar algo que não entendi e me empurrou sobre a mesa beijando meus lábios em seguida, senti a mão dele passando sobre minha perna e seus lábios abaixaram dando leves beijos no meu pescoço.

– P-Para – Falei quase gritando e tentei empurrar ele.

Sesshoumaru segurou minha mão e beijou novamente meus lábios, mas dessa vez seu beijo estava diferente das outras vezes parecia mais forte. Senti um tremor no corpo inteiro quando sua mão tocou sobre minha calcinha.

Fiquei sem reação, ele só estava brincando comigo? Ele não se importa se eu for embora, só queria brincar.

Senti sua mão subindo pela minha roupa e entrando por baixo da blusa nessa hora a única coisa que consegui fazer foi empurra-lo.

– Eu devia ter imaginado – Sussurrei correndo da sala de aula o mais rápido possível, eu não precisava mais de nada daquilo era idiotice eu continuar na escola. Nunca vou me perdoar por cair nas mãos dele, ele é casado eu devia ter imaginado que era mentira.

Corri o máximo que aguentava e parei em uma rua de compras, muitas pessoas passavam sem parar e muitos namorados de mãos dadas exalavam um ar diferente, aquilo me magoou mais eu imaginava que um dia eu e Sesshoumaru pudéssemos agir assim. Foi tolice ele nunca disse que namoraríamos.

Comecei a caminhar em direção a minha casa e algumas lagrimas caiam insistentemente do meu rosto.

– Rin o que houve? – Alguém disse do meu lado.

– Nada mãe, só é o ultimo dia na escola – Sorri desajeitada e caminhamos juntas para casa.

Ela tentou me confortar do jeito dela e eu apenas ouvi, mesmo que seja do jeito que é ainda amo minha mãe ela tentou me ajudar de qualquer forma.

Comecei a arrumar minhas malas e empacotar o que eu pretendia levar comigo, essa casa seria fechada com os moveis se algum dia voltarmos seria de volta pra cá com certeza, deitei em minha cama amanha seria o dia.

– Aqui está o passaporte, obrigado por viajar conosco – Entrei no avião um tempo após e comecei a ver ele se movendo calmamente.

Adeus Sesshoumaru, espero que seja muito feliz. Uma lagrima solitária escapou escorrendo lentamente pelo meu rosto e caindo sobre o colar de rubi.

**Continua...**


	10. Neste mundo, você é o primeiro

**Olá gente, primeiramente quero dizer meus pêsames pela morte de Amy Winehouse. Eu não era super fã dela mas gostava de algumas musicas, enfim é triste ver mais uma que caiu no mundo das drogas e morreu e serve de lição pra nós nunca mexermos com isso afinal é praticamente o mesmo fim pra maioria. Cuidado gente, drogas é coisa séria.**

**Enfim vamos as reviews:**

**Anny Taishou: normal, eu também ando sem tempo, é até bom porque não penso em nada que me magoe. Quanto a ele enganar a Rin é ruim mesmo logo saberemos o que houve não é? Eu melhorei muito da depressão nesse tempo, meus pais tão me apoiando (Eu nem contei pra eles, mas eles descobriram) Acabei ficando sempre ocupada até o capitulo atrasou rs mas tudo bem fiquei bem esses dias e agradeço a preocupação x) sério fiquei feliz com sua preocupação é bom vê que tenho amigos até aqui.**

**Rapha-chan: Tomara que ele vá ne, acabar um romance assim é tenso rs.**

**Gente quem quiser ler a minha nova fanfic fica a vontade, ainda está no começo e ela será postada também semana sim semana não resumindo é um capitulo dessa na próxima é da outra web.**

**Então gente. Boa leitura x3**

**Ps eu me apaixonei pela pessoa errada.**

**Capitulo 8 - Neste mundo, você é o primeiro pelo qual eu me apaixonei.**

Estacionei finalmente chegando a minha antiga casa, mesmo sob os protestos de minha mãe que estava doente eu decidir voltar para cá, coloquei a chave na fechadura e abri a porta um pouco desbotada pelo tempo.

Nesse momento algumas lembranças me invadiram a mente, algumas pessoas que eu estudei mas não me lembro de seus nomes, a comida que minha mãe fazia sempre por aqui, como era meu quarto antigo e aquele homem que me fizera sofrer á oito anos atrás retornou aos meus pensamentos...Eu queria tanto lembrar seu nome ou pelo menos o seu rosto, mas mesmo me esquecendo de todos ele sempre esteve na minha mente, não entendo porque mas queria encontrar ele pelo menos mais uma vez. Desde aquele acidente eu não me lembro do rosto de ninguém da minha adolescência somente vultos e parece que mudei muito na aparência pelo menos é o que minha mãe diz e o que acho quando vejo as fotos.

Guardei minhas roupas o mais organizado possível e me dirigi à escola publica da cidade, nesse tempo eu me formei em pedagogia na universidade de Paris e não consegui emprego por lá que pagassem o suficiente pro tratamento da minha mãe sem opção decidi procurar por aqui e essa escola me chamou.

Cheguei em um prédio cor amarela e vermelho e entrei pela porta de ferro, onde uma mulher me atendeu:

– Olá, por favor a senhora... – Olhei o nome escrito no papel – Kaede – Sorri, meu sotaque ficava mais evidente nessas horas, o tempo longe realmente mudava o sotaque.

– Ah sim, ela está aguardando você, pode seguir pelo corredor primeira porta a direita – A mulher de cabelos grandes e negros falava rápido demais e eu só segui reto pelo corredor.

Me deparei com uma porta fechada e uma mulher idosa me abordou.

– É por aqui – Ela apontou para a direita – A secretaria não está acostumada com estrangeiras e fala rápido demais.

– Boa tarde, senhora Kaede? – Perguntei fazendo reverencia.

– Sim, você será minha substituta? – Ela me olhou e deu um sorriso simpático – Que bom que chegou, é bem nova pra ser diretora – Sentei na frente de sua mesa.

– Eu estudei em Paris, mas nasci aqui achei que estava na hora de voltar pra cá – Sorri e ela se levantou.

– Claro a idade da pessoa não quer dizer nada – Disse em direção a porta – Chamarei os professores para lhe apresentar – Assim saiu da sala.

Levantei passando a mão sobre meus cabelos e fui até a janela, aquele lugar era tão familiar, talvez seja a escola que estudei porque tive que esquecer tudo assim. Suspirei e a voz de Kaede me chamando me despertou.

– Esses são nossos professores – Assim ela disse o nome de cada um deles notei que um em especial me olhava desconfiado – Este é Sesshoumaru – Ela disse apontando para o homem que me olhava.

– Muito prazer a todos, espero que nos demos bem – Fiz reverencia novamente – Muito obrigada por me apresenta Kaede-san – Ela sorriu e pediu que eles saíssem.

– Você começa amanhar tudo bem? Hoje se quiser conhecer a escola fique a vontade – Ela me deu alguns papeis para entregar aos professores – Entregue os papeis pra mim? Assim você começa a se familiarizar com todos.

Suspirei e olhei o relógio que ainda marcava apenas nove da manhã, me dirigi calmamente para a sala dos professores aonde só tinha dois professores. Sesshoumaru (Acho que era o mais velho entre eles) e Naraku.

– Bom dia – Sussurrei entrando na sala e Naraku pegou o papel se retirando rapidamente da sala antes que o sinal tocasse.

– Seu papel – Disse dando ao outro professor a folha.

Vi ele me olhando fixamente como se me analisasse.

– O que houve? – Olhei desconfiada.

– Eu não conheço você de algum lugar? – Ele arqueou a sobrancelha.

– Acredito que não, eu cheguei de Paris faz apenas algumas horas – Sorri e peguei os papeis seguindo para a porta – Enfim, tenha um bom dia.

Distribui os papeis calmamente demorei cerca de trinta minutos, o sinal tocou duas vezes e vários adolescentes corriam e ouvia-se as vozes e gritos deles.

Decidi subir para a sala dos professores e esperar por alguém lá para conversar, uma mulher entrou e me cumprimentou.

– Olá, você é? – Perguntei a olhando.

– Sou Kanna, professora de artes prazer – Estendeu a mão e eu apertei.

– Sou Rin, serei a substituta de Kaede a partir de amanha – Nos sentamos na mesa e ela me olhou curiosa.

– Você foi assunto da semana toda entre os alunos, todos esperavam que Kaede ficasse pelo menos mais esse ano, mas os garotos já se entusiasmaram só porque você é nova, sabe como é adolescentes né? Hormônios a flor da pele..

Eu ri e ela apoiou o rosto sobre as mãos.

– Eu estava um pouco nervosa quando cheguei – Olhei para as fotos presas na parede, havia varias de todos os professores, mas havia uma professora estranha que eu não havia sido apresentada.

– Quem é essa? – Perguntei apontando para a mulher de cabelos negros compridos presos em um laço.

– Essa é Kaguya, ela só vem dois dias por semana, é professora também e é ex mulher do professor de geografia – Ela olhou para a foto – Essa foto já é bem antiga, pode ver que ela ainda usa aliança – Kanna riu – Só de divorcio já faz quase oito anos.

– Realmente, bem antiga – Ela não me era estranha...Resolvi não pensar muito nisso e me virei olhando Kanna que deu outro sorriso.

– Mas você veio de onde? E por quê? – Ela me olhou prendendo o cabelo em um coque.

– Bem...Eu morava aqui até meus dezessete anos, mas quando fiz vinte anos eu sofri um acidente de carro e tive amnesia de parte da minha vida, fiz pedagogia na faculdade de Paris, mas não achei emprego por lá e agora estou aqui esperando pra virar diretora.

Um silencio atormentador invadiu a sala de repente.

Kanna olhou para a porta com os olhos quase arregalados e eu segui seu olhar vendo o professor de geografia nos olhando parecendo muito surpreso e congelado na porta.

– Está tudo bem com você? – Perguntei o olhando e ele piscou diversas vezes.

– Tudo ótimo – Ele disse entrando rispidamente na sala e guardando o material em seu armário.

Ele era certamente misterioso, Kanna levantou-se e se despediu de mim indo para a sua próxima aula.

– O que aconteceu? – Perguntei a Sesshoumaru quando ele fechou o armário.

– Foi só uma tontura repentina – Ele me olhou e vi seus olhos parecendo desanimados, uma tontura muito forte me atingiu segundos depois de olhar em seus olhos.

Uma faixa negra cobriu minha visão e tirou todos os meus sentidos.

**Continua...**

**Espero que tenham gostado do "novo começo" e reviews**

**Beijos!**


	11. preciso de ajuda

**Oi gente, primeiramente peço desculpas pois desapareci sem dar noticias.**

**Bem...Eu estou um pouco sem tempo por causa da escola, por causa disso não postei nada e minha depressão está pior não contei pros meus pais que havia voltado a sentir o peso da depressão. Peço que tenham paciência comigo eu estou tentando escrever, só hoje consegui escreve recado pra vocês. As reviews do capitulo anterior irei responder junto ao capitulo novo.**

**Me desejem melhoras pois eu preciso realmente melhorar, é tão ruim se senti sozinha no mundo e ainda pra completa na escola sofro o grande problema do bullying e a escola como sempre não está nem ai pra isso alias até uma das professoras já me magoou muito com piadas idiotas que fez todo mundo rir de mim e da minha amiga.**

**Pior é o fato de que não consigo fazer nada contra, me sinto impotente, se alguém tiver ideias sobre como passar essa sensação de vazio que a depressão causa me avisem por favor alias se alguém quiser conversar comigo pelo email .com fica a vontade, responderei o mais rápido possivel. Obrigada mesmo, espero que compreendam e não me abandonem.**

**Beijos & abraços Sakuya.**


	12. Aquele final feliz ainda está distante!

**Olá gente, finalmente escrevi rs eu estou melhorando sim e posso dizer que uma parte disso é graças a vocês, agradecimentos especiais a Quish (email lindo demais), Isis, Sango coral-chan, Pikachu, li'luh, juliana, Bulma(outra fic que estarei atualizando logo logo) e Tei-chan que me mandaram reviews vocês não sabem como isso ajudou gente foi realmente como um remédio para as horas que eu estava triste.**

**Isis Silvermoon: Eu sofro bullying desde o prézinho (imagina uma criança de seis anos passar isso) parou na oitava série e voltou novamente no primeiro colegial, mas segui sua dica de tentar não dar bola pras pessoas que me faziam mal e realmente funcionou! Desde que passei a ignorar eles nunca mais ficaram me tratando mal e alguns até começaram a falar comigo e agora estou com a alto estima bem melhor, comecei a falar com qualquer pessoa acredita? Esses dias passei uns dez minutos falando com a mulher que vende melão, melancia e afins no supermercado sério ajudou mesmo.**

**sango coral-chan: Segui sua dica umas duas vezes e foi engraçado ver a cara de "tacho" que fizeram rs as pessoas que falavam de mim pararam de ficar falando de mim depois disso.**

**pikachu: bem vinda a leitora nova =D obrigada por ler, não falei com meus pais, na verdade não falei pra eles não me mudarem de escola tenho uma amiga lá. Eu sofro bullying mas realmente não sei o motivo entende? Acho que é pegação no pé sem sequer ter um motivo pra tal (apesar que nenhum motivo do mundo justifica) passei a ignorar eles e realmente funcionou. Como disse pra Isis, eu comecei até a falar com alguns só que com moderação é claro porque tenho medo de me abrir demais e depois me arrepender disso ou eles contarem tudo o que eu falar pra alguém e você? Melhorou o bullying agora que esta na faculdade (ou trabalhando)? Eu não vejo nada demais em ser mais fofinha do que os padrões de beleza dizem, acho que todos temos um corpo e isso não influencia em nada a nossa aparência afinal existem muitas "fofinhas" bonitonas por ai ;)**

**Li'luH: Andei falando com minha amiga, um amigo meu também realmente ajudou a melhor só que sou muito orgulhosa não me deixei chorar nunca rs não sei porque acho que isso é sinal de fraqueza (orgulho agindo), mas passei a estar sempre fazendo algo diferente pra não ficar com a mente vazia e não ouço musicas tristes faz um tempo só as legais, agitadas e com letras positivas. Que bom que gosta de como escrevo, gosto quando alguém me diz isso porque mostra que agrado meus leitores ficarei esperando pelo seu "oi" viu.**

**Juliana: não pararei, pelo menos não pretendo.**

**Tei-Chan: De fato a maioria já passou por isso (Porque ninguém se mexe pra cessar esse problema ne?) a minha professora parou depois que falei pra ela que não gostava e nas aulas dela eu fechei a cara pra ela durante mais ou menos uma semana ai parou mesmo pelo menos por enquanto não fez mais nada. Estou tentando ficar com a auto estima e a confiança o melhor possível e de certa forma estou melhorando até passei a conversar mais com as pessoas e minhas notas na escola estão melhorando. Acredite cada pessoinha que me deixa uma review manda email já tem um espacinho guardado no meu coração e pra mim é um amigo mais que especial mesmo que não esteja presente de verdade já fico feliz. Você tem razão o que eles dizem não é verdade não tem porque eu ficar triste com isso e sabe de uma coisa? Esqueci de arrumar meu quarto O.O mesmo sem deixar a review saber que você estará lendo já me deixa feliz :) quando tiver algum tempo passe para dar um oi.**

**Gente quero agradecer muito muito muito (muito "muitos" depois) vocês por cada review que me deixaram e pras pessoas que não deixaram review mas estão preocupadas comigo. Digo que já estou melhor e voltarei ao ritmo normal de posts de tudo der certo. Espero que gostem desse capitulo porque eu particularmente adorei escrever ele xD **

**Antes que me esqueça a musica tema desse capitulo se chama "Tudo tem um porquê" achei ela linda e combina com a historia, quem quiser dar uma olhada no meu tumblr fica avontade, começarei a postar coisinhas legais lá.**

**Boa leitura gente espero que esteja a altura de vocês e mais uma vez obrigada. Beijos e abraços Sakuya.**

**U.u.U.u.U.u.U.u.U.u.U.u.U.u.U.u.U.u.U.u.U.u.U.u.U**

Abri o olho calmamente e me vi deitada sobre uma cama com lençóis brancos e em um lugar estranho, parecia um hospital de repente Kaede entrou:

– Ainda bem que Sesshoumaru a viu desmaiar, tivemos que trazê-la porque você havia comentado que tinha perdido a memoria achei que era melhor – Olhei desconfiada e abaixei os olhos havia algo estranho na minha cabeça.

– O que falaram? – Perguntei tocando sobre a atadura sobre minha testa.

– Sua memoria poderá ser recuperada aos poucos, de certa forma esse desmaio foi positivo pois indica que havia alguma emoção forte que você iria se recordar só que não suportou – Ela se sentou em uma cadeira na minha frente – Você vai ficar em observação mais um tempo, descanse, amanha começa o trabalho – Ela sorriu e passou os dedos sobre minha mão.

Sorri e adormeci de certa forma cansada.

Sonhei com um homem que me parecia conhecido passava a mão no meu rosto e seus olhos me hipnotizam de repente tudo ficou escuro como se me arrancassem ele da minha mente e ouvi o barulho do acidente de carro, acordei respirando rápido e arfando.

– Que sonho foi esse – Coloquei a mão no meu coração e olhei para meu colo, notei que Sesshoumaru estava ali dormindo.

Meu coração disparou nesse mesmo momento.

Levei meus dedos devagar em direção ao seu rosto e parei na metade do caminho, não tem sentido algum eu tocar no rosto dele.

Fiquei olhando para ele ate que o vi acordar e seus olhos se abrirem devagar e se assustar em me ver.

– O que faz aqui? – Perguntei.

– Nada, só acabei dormindo – Ele se levantou e olhou para meu rosto.

– Ainda acho você parecida com alguém – Ele arqueou a sobrancelha me encarando.

– Realmente não sei do que você está falando – Disse sentindo o meu coração acelerar sem intenção, eu não o conheço, conheço?

Abaixei o rosto e pensei em minha mãe que ainda ficou na França e no motivo pelo qual ela queria me manter longe daqui de qualquer maneira.

Tinha que haver algum empecilho que ela estava com medo que eu lembrasse.

– Rin...Você realmente não se lembra de mim? – Ele murmurou e a imagem do meu sonho voltou em minha mente como num flashback.

– Sesh...oumaru – Murmurei devagar, mas não conseguia entender quem era ele – Eu realmente não me lembro de ninguém como você – Senti ele pegar meus pulsos e seus lábios cobrirem o meu em questão de segundos.

Fiquei sem reação simplesmente não consegui me mover.

Não sei ao certo quanto tempo demorou para nossos lábios descolarem, mas foi o suficiente para me deixar sem folego algum.

– Eu farei que se apaixone por mim novamente Rin – Ele disse ainda próximo a mim e se levantou sem tirar os olhos depois foi embora.

Meus olhos continuavam arregalados.

Meu coração batia muito mais do que antes.

Minha mão tremia e meu corpo continuava imóvel.

Eu não podia me apaixonar por ele em um ou dois dias que nos conhecíamos a não ser que...Eu já fosse apaixonada por ele, mas isso é algo impossível, eu me recordaria disso.

Apoiei minha cabeça sobre meus joelhos e de repente enxerguei o rosto de Sesshoumaru, mas estava diferente, mais novo e havia um anel em seu dedo.

– Rin? – Alguém encostava a mão sobre meu ombro – É você mesma? – Despertei olhando para uma mulher de cabelos negros e olhos igualmente negros.

– Kagome? O que faz aqui? – Perguntei um pouco incomodada com ela.

– Fico feliz que se lembre de mim – Ela sorriu – Peço desculpas por antes ter feito o que fiz com você.

– Está tudo bem já esqueci – Sorri devagar e olhei para ela, estava diferente agora, aparência cansada com cabelos preços num rabo de cavalo no centro da cabeça e maquiagem leve – Pode me dizer uma coisa?

– Diga – Ela apenas sentou em uma cadeira na minha frente.

– Quem é Sesshoumaru? - Perguntei com uma certa curiosidade.

– Não me lembro – Ela fez um gesto negativo – Talvez ele tenha sido amigo do seu primeiro amor, eu acho, mas não tenho muita certeza.

– Quem foi meu namorado? – Abaixei o rosto tentando entender o que estava acontecendo.

– Não sei exatamente, Se não me engano o seu namorado era um professor e o sobrenome dele era Taishou, mas como faz muito tempo não me lembro de do seu primeiro nome, perdi sua amizade depois que vi que vocês estavam se aproximando, acho que você devia perguntar pra ele isso, só que você não devia lembrar?– Olhei para o teto pensativa, poderiam estar mentindo pra mim?

– Sofri um acidente – Murmurei – Não me lembro de muita coisa – Suspirei.

– Deve ser doloroso – Ela comentou.

– Talvez um pouco ou não, talvez seja bom esquecer algumas coisas – Sorri e um homem de jaleco branco entrou no quarto.

– Você é a Rin? – Ele perguntou.

– Sim – Olhamos para ele.

– Sou Kohaku, sou o médico encarregado do seu caso, você sofreu um acidente certo? Por isso não se lembra de coisas da sua infância e adolescência, deixe-me ver se fez algum machucado em sua cabeça – Kohaku retirou a faixa da minha cabeça e passou os dedos levemente – Está tudo certo já, pode ir para casa qualquer problema me procure.

– Certo, obrigada – Sorri e ele me deu uma espécie de cartão com o telefone do hospital se retirando em seguida - Vou para casa, você quer ir lá?

Kagome assentiu e levantei da cama arrumando meu cabelo depois caminhei em direção a saída do hospital. Todos da escola já haviam ido embora, eu de certa forma estava aliviada porque não teria que ver Sesshoumaru novamente. Demoramos um pouco para chegar em casa no caminho não trocamos muitas palavras talvez ela esteja com vergonha já que como disse nossa amizade acabou faz tempo ainda duvido sobre a historia com Sesshoumaru, mas por enquanto não vou comentar o assunto.

Entramos em casa e eu fiz chá para nós duas, sentei na mesa com ela e Kagome me olhou sem graça.

– Peço desculpas por tudo que fiz pra você, talvez se eu tivesse sido sua amiga hoje não estaria com tanta vergonha de ver você – Ela girava a xicara entre os dedos e eu de certa forma não sabia o que responder.

– Eu nem me lembro do que você fez – Disse murmurando – Não tem problema algum, na vida tudo tem um porque e eu ter esquecido parte do que aconteceu talvez seja um sinal que tudo o que passou é para mim esquecer – Arrumei o cabelo atrás da orelha e ela pegou a bolsa dela.

– Foi bom rever você, podemos nos encontrar mais vezes? Sinto falta de conversar com você – Ela se levantou – Infelizmente preciso ir agora, Kouga está me esperando – Estranhei ela namorar o Kouga, me lembro que ela o odiava.

– Você não odiava ele? – Perguntei pensativa – Ou estou enganada?

– Namoro com ele faz algum tempo já, não sei dizer se o amo, mas está dando certo – Ela riu sem graça e me levantei acompanhando-a até a porta de entrada.

– Então outro dia você me conta tudo o que houve – Sorri e ela me abraçou.

– Fico feliz que me perdoou por tudo, até mais amiga – Ela me deu um cartão com o numero de telefone dela e logo em seguida foi embora.

Eu estava tensa demais para pensar agora sobre a amizade com Kagome ou sobre o que aconteceu que fez ela se afastar de mim, achei melhor encher a banheira e tomar um longo banho até limpar todos os problemas.

Posso dizer que passei pelo menos uma hora no banho, pois quando sai a agua já estava fria, fui direto para a minha cama aonde dormi ainda de toalha.

Acordei pela manhã com o despertador tocando quase me esqueci que tinha que trabalhar e virei para o lado voltando a dormir.

Coloquei um terno feminino marrom e uma blusa branca segui direto para a escola acabei chegando mais cedo do que esperava, não havia ninguém na escola além de mim e da recepcionista. Cumprimentei ela e subi para a sala dos professores a fim de achar alguém lá.

Realmente tinha alguém e esse alguém felizmente ou infelizmente era Sesshoumaru.

– Bom dia – Disse fingindo não me lembrar do que ele havia me dito e ele nada disse, me aproximei dele e cutuquei seu braço – _Bom dia _– Frisei a voz e ele finalmente se virou ainda sem dizer nada.

– Não tem nada para me dizer? – Disse com a voz mais firme, até um pouco assustadora, do que nunca.

– O que eu poderia lhe dizer além de bom dia? – Perguntei.

Em questão de apenas alguns segundos fui empurrada contra os armários e de novo ele havia me beijado.

– Pare de brincar comigo – Murmurei empurrando ele e desviando o rosto.

– Brincar? – O olhar dele parecia triste por um momento – No fim você continua a mesma Rin, mudou apenas na aparência – Ele olhou meus olhos – Você ainda não entendeu realmente?

– Entendi o que? – Perguntei já irritada com a situação.

– Eu sou Sesshoumaru Taishou – Meus olhos se arregalaram mais do que eu já imaginei que poderia abrir o olho e fiquei imóvel.

Memorias das quais eu me recordava quase todos os dias vieram novamente em minha mente e o homem sem rosto que me segurava e tentava forçar me deitando em cima da mesa agora tinham um rosto e esse rosto era o de Sesshoumaru...Então...Quem me forçou há oito anos atrás foi Sesshoumaru? É ele que nunca mais saiu da minha mente?

Sesshoumaru me largou em seguida e foi embora levando sua maleta, quando percebi já estava correndo atrás dele.

– Sesshoumaru – Gritei quando ele parou em frente ao corredor que levaria a escada – Como você pode fazer aquilo comigo – Falei mais baixo olhando para o chão – Eu realmente amava você, de verdade.

– Como o que eu fiz? – Ele disse me olhando.

– Você me machucou, não me lembro direito, mas você tentou me forçar, eu passei todo esse tempo sofrendo por sua causa, nunca mais namorei nenhum homem por que mesmo perdendo a memoria você não me deixou em paz? – Comecei a me lembrar de quase todas as cenas daquele dia e algumas lagrimas escorriam pelo meu rosto.

– Eu _nunca_ tentei forçar você a nada, foi você que me fez algo – Ele cerrou os dentes quando disse nunca e soltou a maleta me puxando até a minha sala onde me largou – Você não ouviu o que eu disse e simplesmente foi embora sem nem ao menos me dizer, você tem alguma ideia do que aconteceu comigo depois disso? – Sesshoumaru agora gritava.

– Eu não tenho culpa se você me machucou, eu não era obrigada a fazer nada com você – Gritei de volta agora minhas memorias deste dia estavam quase claras.

– Naquele dia eu queria que você me dissesse apenas um sim, nunca forçaria você a nada – Ele bateu a mão na minha mesa – Eu pedi você em casamento e você me largou sozinho aqui e se mudou pra Paris, você sabe como eu sofri durante esses oito anos?

Ele queria se casar comigo? Neste instante eu realmente estava sem resposta alguma.

**Continua...**

**Espero que tenham gostado e estarei aguardando reviews.**


	13. Paixão que continua transbordando

**Olá gente, quero pedir desculpas por não postar e também dizer qu agora só irei postar essa fic devido a falta de tempo mesmo, a golpista continuarei assim que tiver tempo. Eu não postei porque estava com vestibular marcado (foi esse sábado) e minhas provas bimestrais começam nessa semana então tentei pelo menos estudar e ler sobre atualidades o máximo possível por isso deixei sem posts sei que provavelmente vocês ficaram chateados e por isso peço desculpas sinceras.**

**Isis Silvermoon: Obrigada, mandarei email sim :) não só para lhe dizer sobre problemas e sim para conversar também rs estou realmente melhor até arrumei meu cabelo e estou me sentindo mais bonita (até irei fazer cosplay no ressaca friends xD) espero que goste desse capitulo. Beijos.**

**Rapha-chan: Já estou me sentindo melhor, obrigada por se preocupar :D desculpas pela demora.**

**Lu'luH: Espero que não esteja brava pela demora . *pondo armaduras rápido* Mas me diga esse capitulo ainda continua a altura rs? O Kohaku...Hum...Talvez ele seja uma ameaça para o Sesshoumaru (será que a Rin trocaria O.o?) Era escondido o caso, mas mulher é sempre assim...Quando é em relação a amiga acaba descobrindo xD Amo muitoooo escrever só me afastei por causa do vestibular e provas que estava me matando (ainda está as provas não começaram rs) Sempre aceitarei sugestões afinal é ótimo tê-las. Beijos!**

**Sango coral-chan: Espero que continue gostando da fic e muito obrigada pela preocupação ^^ fico feliz pela review.**

**Pikachu: Minha amiga diz que sou romântica demais por isso escrevo bem em primeira pessoa rs será que é verdade? O.o brincadeira, mas eu escrevo com o coração de verdade, me imagino o que faria no lugar da Rin (morte não é uma opção) Fico feliz que superou o bullying espero muito muito muito que você seja muito feliz estarei realmente torcendo e sua historia me inspirou a superar o bullying o que realmente está dando certo, ainda mais que você achou um companheiro que lhe faz feliz xD prova que realmente superou. Relaxa que um ótimo emprego está reservado para você por isso ainda não o achou xD Pode falar o quanto quiser nas reviews eu adoro review grande é divertido ler e responder (falou a louca que já é meia noite e esta escrevendo fanfic kkk) Beijos.**

**Anny Taichou: Anyyy que bom que apareceu das cinzas (já estava preparando as flores para seu enterro u.u) eu também assisto aula por faltar pouco tempo para acabar, realmente odeio aquele lugar rs mas tenho uma amiga então está tudo indo bem (na medida do possível) vou fazer cosplay no ressaca friends \o/ tomara que fique muito boa a roupa xD O Sesshoumaru realmente queria casar com ela ou é desculpa ;D? Agora só lendo para saber ne? xD enfim já falei demais também. Espero que goste desse capitulo também e aguardo sua review apesar que agora é ruim dependendo da facul que irá porque começou os vestibulares ne? Beijos.**

**Então gente, boa sorte quem vai presta vestibular/procurar emprego enfim aguardo as reviews e talvez eu atrase por motivos de estudo :) espero que entendam e como sempre quero reviews! Estarei esperando Beijos beijos e boa leitura meus leitores gatinho ;)**

**Capitulo nove – Paixão que continua transbordando, magnetismo que nos atrai?**

– Como assim casar comigo? – Eu gritei para a porta fechada com uma certa esperança de que ele voltaria ali.

Durante todo o expediente de trabalho eu não o vi uma vez sequer, tenho a estranha sensação de que ele está me evitando, ele me dizer que queria se casar comigo, no entanto eu realmente não me lembro de não ouvir ele dizer algo, me pergunto se realmente ele só queria um caso com aluna e tem vergonha de admitir isso para mim agora que sou chefe dele ou se ele está realmente falando a verdade.

– Rin? – Uma voz longe me chamava e cutucava meu braço.

– Oi? – Disse sem prestar muita atenção e me lembrei que eu estava em um café com Kagome.

– Hoje você está aérea mesmo – Ela riu tomando um pouco do café da minúscula xicara – Então, como foi o trabalho hoje? – Kagome folheava uma revista.

– Normal...Papeis e crianças – Dei mais uma garfada nos ovos mexidos que eu nem sequer sabia porque pedi, meu estomago estava revirando.

– Se lembro mais de sua vida?

– Do que eu deveria me lembrar? Realmente acho que prefiro nem lembrar – Passei a mão sobre o cabelo um pouco nervosa com o sentido da conversa.

– Nossa calma Rin foi só uma pergunta – Ela se assustou e eu peguei a bolsa.

– Kagome eu preciso ir para casa, amanha trabalho cedo e ainda tenho que entregar estes filmes pra locadora – Levantei deixando o dinheiro dos ovos em cima da mesa.

– Não quer que eu vá? – Ela perguntou pegando as chaves do carro e tentando me alcançar em vão.

– Acho que prefiro ir sozinha, não quero ocupar seu tempo – Sorri parando em frente ao café e me despedi dela antes dela insistir de vir comigo.

Caminhei devagar pela rua pensativa sobre tudo o que havia acontecido no dia principalmente na revelação de Sesshoumaru que na realidade não saiu da minha cabeça um segundo sequer hoje, senti uma presença atrás de mim senti medo de olhar para trás e comecei a andar quase correndo até que senti uma mão no meu ombro.

– Rin? Você por aqui? – A pessoa do qual eu corria disse bufando.

– Doutor Kohaku? - Sorri – Boa noite.

– Boa noite – Ele sorriu mostrando os dentes perfeitamente branco – Vai à locadora?

– Sim, tenho que entregar alguns filmes – Mostrei a sacola na minha mão.

– Posso acompanha-la? Também irei lá – Aceitei com a cabeça e começamos a caminhar juntos.

– Então...Você é um medico que tem tempo livre? – Sorri em tom de brincadeira e ele riu.

– Correto, eu tenho tempo, pelo menos por enquanto não necessito estar nos hospitais todos os momentos – Ele pegou um cartão no bolso – Veremos mais pra frente não é? – Rimos juntos e chegamos à locadora.

– Deixa que eu abro – Ele abriu a porta para mim e eu dei um sorriso sem graça.

Dei a sacola com os filmes para a mulher no balcão e vi Kohaku olhando indeciso para os filmes.

– Quer ajuda? – Sorri ao seu lado.

– Hum...O que te fez vim ate aqui, minha cara de indeciso ou prefere um convite para assistir o filme na minha casa? – Ele sorriu.

– Ora...Não precisa disso, estou apenas lhe ajudando então qual tipo de filme você gosta? – Olhei para as prateleiras quase vazias.

– Adoro ação e... – Ele engoliu seco – Bom só esse – Passou a mão no cabelo parecendo sem graça.

– Pode falar – Eu ri – Só espero que não seja filmes "proibidos".

– Gosto de comedia romântica – Kohaku sorriu sem graça e eu apontei para um dos filmes que eu havia alugado.

– Aquele é bom, já assisti – Tentei pegar o filme na prateleira alta sem sucesso e Kohaku se aproximou o suficiente para me deixar sentir seu perfume levemente amadeirado enquanto levantava a mão para pegar o filme.

– Este? – Perguntou me mostrando a capinha ainda perigosamente perto de mim.

– Que linda cena – Ouvi uma voz atrás de mim.

Me virei bruscamente e vi Sesshoumaru usando uma calça jeans e blusa preta me olhando com um rosto mais serio que normalmente.

– Sesshoumaru? O que faz aqui? – Perguntei um pouco sem graça pela situação.

– É seu namorado Rin? – Kohaku perguntou olhando-nos sem entender.

– Jamais seria namorada dele – Sussurrei irritada.

– Verdade – Ele disse com os olhos quase faiscando – Eu jamais namoraria com uma mulher feito você Rin – Depois disso se virou entregando os dvds para a moça que aparentava um pouco assustada.

– Desculpa se atrapalhei algo – Kohaku disse colocando a mão sobre meu ombro e aproximando o rosto da minha orelha – Mas o convite para assistir os filmes na minha casa ainda estão de pé.

Depois disso Kohaku foi embora me deixando sem entender o que realmente estava acontecendo.

Sai da locadora em direção a minha casa olhando para os lados de certa forma procurando por Sesshoumaru ou Kohaku para desfazer o mal entendido, mas não os achei.

A noite não tive nenhum sonho, pelo menos não me lembro de nenhum, apenas dormi sem pensar sobre nada. Estou muito confusa.

Acordei com o som do meu celular tocando freneticamente e saltei da cama notando que já estava mais de uma hora atrasada para o trabalho, coloquei minha roupa e sai de casa sem ao menos tomar café.

– Está atrasada hein Rin – Kanna riu me vendo correr para minha sala.

– Não diga nada a Kaede – Gritei já no segundo andar e entrei em minha sala onde vi Sesshoumaru sentado em minha cadeira - O que está fazendo aqui? – Gemi entre dentes.

– Por que? Seu namoradinho não ia gostar – Ele levantou indo até a porta – Precisamos conversar.

– Como assim "precisamos conversar"? Está achando que manda em mim? – Olhei para ele que trancava a porta – Espera! O que está fazendo? – Corri a fim de pegar a chave, no entanto ele tirou-a da porta e a escondeu no bolso.

– Não sei exatamente porque corro atrás de você ainda, mesmo me machucando Rin – Ele voltou a se sentar na cadeira e olhou para mim – Mesmo assim eu sempre gostei do seu jeito Rin – Olhei para o chão mais corada do que nunca e ele se levantou – Não vou desistir tão fácil assim tenha isso em mente – Após dizer isso se levantou – Bom trabalho – Disse por fim passando a mão sob meu rosto e saindo da sala.

Não sei exatamente quanto tempo fiquei parada no centro da sala sem conseguir fazer um movimento sequer, apenas notei que já havia batido o sinal para as turmas retornarem para a sala de aula.

Sentei em minha cadeira e olhei em vão para a tela do computador sem nada fazer. Não sei exatamente se devia agir assim, no entanto minha mente não me deixaria em paz enquanto não o fizesse.

– Chame o professor Sesshoumaru por favor – Disse ao telefone para a recepcionista.

–Mas ele está dando aula, devo realmente chamar ele? É urgente? – Ela tentou me impedir de chama-lo e eu a interrompi.

– Sem explicações apenas o chame – Murmurei desligando em seguida.

Sesshoumaru demorou alguns minutos ate que chegou a minha sala como sempre serio.

– O que quer? – Perguntou encostando a porta.

– Só quero lhe dizer...Para me deixar em paz...Você está mentindo para mim mais uma vez, diz que me ama e que queria casar comigo no entanto naquela época queria ir pra cama comigo – Murmurei alto o suficiente para ele me ouvir – Suma da minha vida e me deixe em paz – Senti lagrimas começarem a escorrer involuntariamente do meu rosto.

– Está mentindo para si mes... – Ele começou a falar e eu o interrompi.

– Era só isso pode ir agora – Segurei fortemente minha saia tentando controlar as lagrimas que insistiam em escorrer.

– Rin me escute – Ele tentou novamente.

– Já disse para ir embora – Gritei virando de costas para ele ate que ouvi a porta bater e cai sobre meus joelhos que fraquejavam – O que eu fiz meu Deus – Gemi baixo começando a chorar mais forte do que antes.

Tentei não deixar ninguém me ver durante o dia inteiro, meus olhos estavam inchados e vermelhos como nunca, já estava escurecendo quando sai da escola e comecei a descer as escadas em direção a saída.

Senti meu pé virar e de repente imaginei que iria cair no chão daquela escada, no entanto senti algo segurar meu corpo e cair comigo na escada.

– Ai – Gemi sentindo uma mão sobre minha cabeça.

– Você está bem? – Ouvi a voz de Sesshoumaru e abri meus olhos me vendo agarrada nele.

– Estou ótima obrigada – Murmurei desviando o olhar dele e o empurrei levemente – Pode me soltar? – Senti seus braços passarem pela minha cintura e puxarem contra seu corpo – Sesshoumaru...- Sussurrei mais baixo.

– Por que você ficou assim? – Ele disse – Antes você era tão meiga – Me mexi tentando me soltar e ele me segurou mais forte – Você era uma garota tão quieta e nunca falava direito com ninguém quando te vi eu pensei: Essa é a mulher que eu procurava – Senti sua respiração bater em minha orelha e estremeci – Você ao menos se lembra de algo que aconteceu com a gente há oito anos? – Virei meu rosto sentindo algumas lagrimas novamente escorrerem e ele me olhou nos olhos.

– Sesshoumaru – Murmurei e senti sua mão se mover segurando a minha logo depois seu lábio tocou o meu sem se mover, virei o rosto tentando me soltar e ele segurou meu rosto beijando-me novamente.

Eu poderia...estar apaixonada pela mesma pessoa durante oito anos?

**Continua...**

**Espero que gostem e mais uma vez desculpa a demora gente. Kissus Sakuya.**


	14. Essa paixão é incerta

**Olá gente! Estou quase de volta rs estou começando a voltar a escrever em menos tempo e agora estou com dores nas pernas porque andei demais xD mas me deu uma inspiração de repente quando estava ouvindo "Não precisa" da Paula Fernandes e Victor e Leo. Alias essa vai ser a musica tema deste capitulo.**

**Aihara Kotoko-chan: Eu já vi esse emoticon xD acho muito engraçado (eu imaginei uma cena mais ou menos assim mesmo) Desculpa pelo capitulo apressado x.x acho que eu mesma sou um tanto apressada demais pra acontece as coisas kkk ^^'' beijos!**

**Pikachu: verdade a Rin é sempre o "cabo de guerra" da historia o.o não sei explica porque rs eu adorei escreve a cena da locadora *o* eu escrevi com uma música que chama "man I feel like woman" da Shania Twain na verdade não sei se tem a vê mais ouvindo ela me bateu a inspiração sabe? Aproposito eu passei em um dos vestibulares que prestei xD e fico feliz que minhas historias façam pensar no personagem mesmo porque é realmente o que quero, não quero que seja só uma historia comum gosto que pensem sobre ela as vezes (tá parei com o complexo de escritora) eu vou tentar começar a postar toda semana até minhas provas ;D beijos!**

**Li'luh: Comigo está tudo certo obrigada :D e com você? Ouun *-* senti saudades de você (alias de todos x]) quem não quer um Sesshy o.o? Ainda mais carinhoso, romântico e blablabla eu no lugar da Rin realmente não sei se iria confiar ou ficar confusa (do jeito que sou aposto que ficaria desconfiada demais kkk) não vejo a hora deles ficarem juntos também...tá eu sou romântica com certeza não vejo a hora de escrever essa cena rs**

**Isis Silvermoon: Sesshy é literalmente um homem perfeito 100% pras mulheres...hum...Porque ele não existe mesmo ¬¬? Demorei um pouco para postar dessa vez porque tive um seminário GIGANTE para fazer em menos de duas semanas (eu não enrolei durante seis meses não viu *mentira*) ai não tive tempo nem pra dormi -.- tava dormindo tarde ou dormia a tarde mesmo era complicado mass estou aqui firme e forte \o/**

**Rapha-chan: a Rin é super complicada mesmo xD eu achei fofo ele falando que não vai desistir x) estou melhor sim, muito obrigada pela preocupação!**

**Anny Taishou: Conseguiu renascer das cinzas? Eu fiquei viva e tenho uma noticia muito bizarra, o pessoal da minha classe começou a falar comigo o.o até vem me cumprimentar quando passo! Estranhei muito, mas já acostumei um pouco alias você fez vestibular já? Se sim, tentou o que? x) Se você for no ressaca friends vamos encontra sim, sem problemas, vai com qual cosplay? Se você for me avisa pra ver se vamos no mesmo dia eu. Quanto a ele enganar eu não posso dizer :x mas logo logo vocês vão ficar sabendo, boa sorte você também com provas, vestibular etc etc beijos!**

**Aryel-Chan: Fico feliz que gostou!**

**Gente antes que eu me esqueça, eu passei em um dos vestibulares e hoje eu fiz mais um, torçam pra mim passar \o/ e tentarei postar semanalmente até minhas provas, mas é como sempre posso não conseguir então já peço que me desculpem agora :) enfim boa leitura gente! Espero que o capitulo esteja a altura de vocês :D**

**Capitulo dez – Essa paixão é muito incerta**

– Pare – Lagrimas voltavam a escorrer do meu rosto quando eu lhe acertei um tapa no rosto e parei – O que eu fiz? – Gemi o empurrando correndo em seguida.

– Você não vê que se você fosse só uma diversão eu já teria desistido faz tempo? – Ele se levantou e ficou parado no mesmo degrau que eu havia caído – Eu vou fazer você se apaixonar por mim novamente Rin mesmo que você me mande embora do meu emprego, não vou cometer novamente o mesmo erro.

Eu não consegui dizer nada.

– Você não vai dizer nada? – Ele disse quando eu ouvi seus passos descendo aquela escada.

– Não – Abaixei o rosto e andei devagar saindo da faculdade.

– Me pergunto quando você vai admitir Rin – Foi a ultima coisa que ouvi de Sesshoumaru antes de sair das dependências da escola e ir para casa. Naquela noite eu não consegui dormir nenhum minuto ficava vagando pela casa tentando ligar para minha mãe.

No meio da noite senti uma vontade imensa de ir atrás de Sesshoumaru, mas eu jamais irei atrás dele e realmente não entendo o que está acontecendo comigo.

– Mãe atende – Liguei pela quinta vez seguida para minha mãe que não atendia – Droga – Joguei o telefone em direção a estante do corredor com raiva e uma caixa de veludo vermelho caiu.

Fui até ela e havia um papel velho e brilhante, abaixei e li o titulo "Feira de ciências" no mesmo momento uma lembrança de Sesshoumaru me entregando este convite surgiu em questão de segundos e algumas lagrimas surgiram nos cantos de meus olhos.

– Que droga – Suspirei segurando o choro – Por que eu ainda sinto isso por você Sesshoumaru? – Segurei o bilhete ainda soluçando.

Sentei no sofá ainda olhando para o convite e acho hoje falarei com ele, eu preciso saber se o que sinto por ele ainda é tão forte quanto a anos atrás, acabei adormecendo ali mesmo e acordei faltando uma hora para sair.

Tomei banho e me arrumei melhor do que o normal desci ainda faltando trinta minutos, mas decidi sair mais cedo e fui em direção a escola. Quando cheguei já havia alguns alunos e funcionários na escola, mas Sesshoumaru não estava lá.

Caminhei no pátio vendo os adolescentes cumprimentando uns aos outros e senti falta de quando eu estava ali com Kagome, lembro que queria tanto que passasse logo essa época e que nunca mais eu visse ninguém daquela escola no entanto o tempo é como um rio que segue seu curso não importa o que aconteça e hoje eu estou aqui com vinte e cinco anos.

Voltei a minha sala e Kanna me esperava.

– Bom dia – Ela sorriu e eu respondi de volta – Eu vim perguntar sobre o passeio da turma do segundo ano para o museu.

– Ai meu Deus – Gemi e ela se assustou.

– Aconteceu algo?

– Não...É que eu esqueci de ver o passeio Kanna por favor não conte a Kaede eu vou ver isso hoje mesmo – Desesperada comecei a procurar pelo telefone para ligar e ela colocou a mão sobre a minha.

– Não se preocupe, não vou contar dá para ver claramente que você está preocupada com algo importante, só não esqueça de olhar certo? A turma está um pouco curiosa para ver como é lá – Ela sorriu e eu assenti com a cabeça.

O dia foi estranhamente normal, Sesshoumaru não apareceu uma vez sequer e se ele desistir de mim depois daquele tapa no rosto?Essa mesma pergunta repetia varias e varias vezes na minha cabeça durante todo o dia, me incomodava o fato de que não conseguia trabalhar direito e a imagem dele não saia da minha cabeça de jeito nenhum,o último sinal tocou indicando que eu poderia finalmente ir para casa um tanto quando triste porque ele não apareceu nenhuma vez hoje.

– Kanna – Chamei-a antes de ela alcançar a porta de saída.

– Sim? – Ela disse me olhando.

– Você não viu o Sesshoumaru...Digo o professor Seshoumaru?

– Não, ele faltou hoje – Ela disse pegando um cartão dentro da bolsa e me olhando sem graça – Rin eu preciso ir, meu marido está me esperando – Kanna sorriu e nos despedimos.

Olhei mais uma vez no pátio para ver se todos já haviam ido embora e finalmente segui para casa. Descendo a rua vi outra vez alguém me seguindo, no entanto dessa vez não parecia Kohaku como da outra vez , corri até metade da rua quando uma mulher aparentemente de cabelos negros me alcançou e parou na minha frente.

– Então é você a queridinha do _meu_ Sesshy? – Ela murmurou e eu vi a aliança brilhando em seu dedo.

– Eu lhe conheço? – Falei olhando para ela.

– Conhece, já fui professora e me lembro de você – Ela se aproximou e sussurrou – _Vagabunda _– Depois disso me empurrou e segurou meu pescoço – Você vai pagar por ele ter me largado pra ficar com você – Sentir meu pescoço sendo apertado foi a pior sensação do mundo.

– Eu não sei do que você está falando – Disse num ultimo fio de voz.

– Cala a boca, você sabia que ele era casado – Ela disse numa fúria indescritível.

– Espera...Você é... – Eu disse.

– Você não sabe como é ser trocada – De repente um empurrão fez com que ela me soltasse, batesse em uma parede e caísse desacordada.

– Obrigada – Disse respirando rápido e passando a mão sem parar no pescoço.

– Mulheres às vezes são muito violentas, você não sabe como é no hospital...Você está bem? – Olhei sem me mover e vi Kohaku com um sorriso fino no rosto.

– Sim – Me levantei e passei a mão sobre a roupa a fim de tirar a poeira – Acho que está na hora de ir para casa – Sorri sem graça acariciando meu pescoço de novo.

– Quer uma carona? – Ele apontou para o carro – Assim posso ver se não aconteceu nada mesmo.

– Eu acho que q... – Comecei a falar a ultima silaba quando uma mão sobre minha boca me puxou para trás contra alguém.

– Ela não precisa de carona sua – Sesshoumaru disse me segurando e puxando para seu carro sem me deixar ao menos me despedir de Kohaku.

Sesshoumaru abriu a porta do carro e me empurrou com força o suficiente para me fazer sentar no banco enquanto Kohaku me olhava sem entender o que exatamente estava acontecendo.

– Por que você fez isso? – Gritei sendo ignorada.

– Sua casa é no mesmo lugar ainda? – Ele disse sem me olhar totalmente seco.

– Sim – Murmurei, durante o caminho, ele não disse nada simplesmente dirigia, o clima estava péssimo , olhei para ele e vi a marca de meus dedos em seu rosto – Me desculpa – Disse por fim levando os dedos ao seu rosto.

– Não foi nada – Sesshoumaru sussurrou sem tirar os olhos da rua e meus dedos encostaram-se a seu rosto marcado – Não precisa encostar se não quiser – Senti minha mão sendo segurada por ele.

– Não diga não precisa... – Murmurei e ele parou em frente a minha casa.

– Rin – Ele me chamou e eu abaixei o rosto – Me diga o que sente por mim – Ele murmurou aproximando o rosto devagar, mas dessa vez eu não desviei.

Sua respiração era quente e se misturava com a minha e senti sua mão segurar minha cintura, nós não desviamos o olhar um segundo. Seus olhos dourados me fascinavam até hoje senti sua mão calmamente passar pelo meu rosto me deixando sem palavras.

– Eu te amo Rin – Senti sua boca se movendo enquanto ele falava.

A noite estava fria e a lua cheia era a única luz que nos iluminava naquele carro.

**Continua...**

**Então gente, o capitulo não está gigante, mas espero que vocês gostem dele e só pra não perder o costume, Reviews!**


	15. Não sei quando Parte um

**Olá gente, aqui estou eu, apesar da demora (Quem fez enem ai T.T?), mas enfim, eu fui bem no enem ainda bem talvez consiga desconto na facul por isso. Alias tenho uma boa e uma má noticias pra vocês, a má é que eu não vou prometer postar toda semana porque começou a temporada de trabalhos e provas finais ai já viram e a boa noticias é em breve chegará a nova fanfic lançada por mim e terá um enredo de romance e comédia como o Ps, conto com vocês pra ela ir para frente.**

**Rapha-Chan: Verdade, mas a mocinha é sempre meio lesada xD**

**Aihara Kotoko-chan: Eu vi o dorama inspirado no itazura na kiss (It started with a kiss), vi seu nome lembrei na hora dele :D A Kagura terá sua participação especial, mas não digo o motivo. Concordo que já esta na hora.**

**Pikachu: Acredito que ela traiu ele, mas achava que nunca seria largada. Kkk relaxa o Sesshoumaru não morde quando está bravo, cão que ladra não morde rs peço desculpa pela demora, acredito que saiba como é o fim do terceiro ano (péssimo porque não acaba logo?) eu gosto de reviews grandes então não se preocupe com o tamanho do texto! **

**Anny Taishou: Eu não confio não, do tempo que escrevi o ultimo capitulo ate agora já estão me tratando diferente, melhorou antes e piorou depois tenso né? Eu fiz o enem nesse fim de semana e fiz dois vestibulares (passei em ambos) eu irei fazer biomedicina e você? A gente vai com personagens relativamente parecidas, eu vou de Yuuko Ichihara do xxxHolic (*-*) o capitulo agora provavelmente serão menores do que de costume porque eu ando com o tempo curtinho x.x' mas farei o possível pra deixa-lo sempre num tamanho razoável. **

**Quish: Você por aqui \o/ que bom que gostou da fic, espero que goste de ler a outra também que será postada em breve (momento propaganda) e desse capitulo também ;D**

**Li'luH: Passei sim obrigada, vou fazer biomedicina, essa musica passava na novela das 7 e eu acho ela fofa apesar de meio tristinha as vezes gosto de musicas mais alegres (é estranho vicia em musicas mais lentas o.o) A Kaguya queria matar a Rin parece, obrigada pela força e sabe que estou pensando em criar um livro de verdade xD? Quem sabe o projeto não vai pra frente. Pode escrever bastante porque eu adoro review grande porque é melhor pra conversar e responde \o/ Beijos!**

**Tei-Chan: Eu estou bem, obrigada, e você? Espero que goste desse capitulo também.**

**Enfim espero que vocês gostem desse capitulo.**

**Capitulo Onze – Não sei quando percebi que essa ansiedade é "amor" – Parte Um **

Eu queria o empurrar para longe de mim, no entanto naquela hora parecia que minha mente não obedecia e a única coisa que consegui fazer é agarrar suas costas.

– Rin? – Sesshoumaru parecia surpreso com a minha reação e enfim me abraçou mais apertado do que eu estava acostumada.

Ele me olhava novamente como se quisesse gravar meu rosto de alguma forma enquanto afastava alguns fios de cabelo que grudava no meu rosto

– Por que me olha? – Perguntei começando a ficar corada.

– Por que quero que olhe pra mim para que não se esqueça de tudo como da ultima vez – Eu, mesmo que sem querer, não conseguia desviar o olhar dos olhos dourados que continuam me fascinando mesmo depois de tantos anos.

Tenho medo dos meus próprios sentimentos, quando foi que tudo mudou.

– Eu te amo Rin – Nossos lábios se encontraram mais uma vez, mas dessa vez com mais intensidade, senti suas mãos descerem da minha cintura.

– Sesshoumaru isso não – Segurei sua mão e o olhei.

– Não vou forçar você – Ele beijou minha testa e senti seus dedos levantar meu queixo – Até amanha certo? – Passei a mão sobre seus dedos.

– Tudo bem – Disse por fim e abri a porta saindo.

Parei na rua e acenei tchau com a mão enquanto ele ia embora, nunca estive tão confusa quanto agora, prefiro não pensar agora sobre o que houve...Entrei em casa e fui para o banho aonde demorei pelo menos uma hora.

Eu realmente me pergunto porque ele faz isso, sai do banho e decidi ligar para minha mãe.

– Mãe? – Perguntei.

– Oi filha – Ela respondeu aparentemente feliz.

– Desculpe não ter ligado...Como você está? – Suspirei.

– Eu estou ótima finalmente, mas filha...Tem algo errado com você?

– N-Não mãe eu estou bem só cansada – Gaguejei.

– Conseguiu o emprego? Se lembro de algo como queria? – Ela perguntou.

– Consegui, mas só me lembrei de poucas coisas

– Rin você está me escondendo algo – A afirmação dela me fez gelar.

– Claro que não mãe para com isso, bem eu tenho que desligar – Suspirei desligando o telefone ouvindo ela reclamando, ainda não quero contar a ela sobre Sesshoumaru ela ainda continua a mesma mulher rigorosa de sempre, se souber que ele está trabalhando aonde eu trabalho é capaz de me forçar a voltar pra França.

Acabei dormindo no sofá naquele dia.

– Rin, Rin – Acordei com Kagome me balançando insistentemente.

– O que houve? – Perguntei passando a mão sobre a cabeça.

– Fui à escola que você trabalha pra levar umas fotos que achei nossas e disseram que você não estava lá, estranhei e vim pra cá quando cheguei você não atendia então olhei na janela você parecia desmaiada – Ela me olhou confusa e suspirou – Mas acho que você estava apenas dormindo ne?

– Sim...mas como você entrou? – Arqueei a sobrancelha de certa forma temendo a resposta.

– Hum...Acho que você vai ter que concerta o vidro da porta da cozinha – Ela riu.

– Bem, faze o que ne? – Olhei para o lado com o pensamento longe.

– Rin? O que houve ontem? Eu liguei para você umas vezes – Ela me olhou passando a mão em frente aos meus olhos.

– Prefiro não fala sobre isso – Olhei para o lado arrumando a roupa.

– Me diz por favor – Kagome insistia sem parar.

– Para, parece uma adolescente - Levantei do sofá indo para cozinha e ela me seguia.

– Me diz Rin – Agarrou minha cintura e me olhou – Chamarei o Sesshoumaru se não me dizer – Nessa hora senti meu rosto corar mais do que nunca e abaixei o rosto – Perai, tem a ver com o Sesshoumaru o que houve ontem!

– É que...é que...ontem... A gente... – Comecei a gaguejar sem parar e olhei para Kagome – Ele me beijou.

– Se beijaram? – Ela gritou me olhando – Mesmo?

– Sim... – Sussurrei e ela me puxou para a sala.

– E você o ama? – Ela me olhou como se me interrogasse.

– Eu...Sim – Hesitei falar por um momento

– então se arrume agora – Ela me empurrou para o quarto e fechou a porta.

– Mas por quê? – Peguei a primeira roupa que achei e vesti.

– Como pagamento por quebrar o vidro irei vestir você para o Sesshoumaru – Ela disse sorrindo.

– Como? – Gritei e antes que eu pudesse fazer algo Kagome me arrastou para seu carro – Espera, mas eu não quero isso – tentei segurar pra não entrar no carro, mas ela não me deixou dizer – Me arrumar para que? – Perguntei sentada no carro.

– Para que finalmente você se declare para ele ué já está na hora não acha? – Ela disse apontando pro meu nariz.

– Mas ... – Algo me dizia que isso não era um bom sinal.

**Continua...**

**Gente talvez esse capitulo não esteja muito bom porque eu não estou com muito tempo, mas se tudo der certo daqui duas semanas no máximo meu tempo melhora no entanto espero que vocês gostem e me deixem reviews. Kissus.**


	16. Não sei quando Parte dois

**Gente primeiramente, mil desculpas por não ter escrito nesse tempo, minha vida passou por altos e baixos e literalmente tudo mudou em pouco tempo O_O sorte que foi pra melhor ;D **

**Agradeço demais demais a Quish que me ajudou mandando e respondendo meus e-mails nesse tempo e depois de muiiiiitos altos e baixos agora está ótima minha vida. Pois é gente, eu voltei a namorar e estou entrando com o pé direito na faculdade pois já tenho muitos planos pra quando me formar *o* agradeço de verdade as que esperaram por mim e nesse ano irei escrever mais afinal foi minha promessa de ano novo e uma novidade pra vocês é que estarei escrevendo uma nova historia!**

**Rapha-Chan: continuarei agora não vou parar de escrever ò.ó e não tenho mais crises de depressão o que é ótimo ;D**

**Pikachu: A Kagome é sempre meio escandalosa rs fico feliz que gostou do capitulo e espero que goste desse também apesar da demora, a Rin é meio inspirada em mim também sou super orgulhosa e só admito algo quando não há outro jeito realmente o.o obrigada por torcer por mim felizmente tudo deu certo, eu tive muitas coisas pra resolve nesse fim de ano inclusive fiquei de recuperação em muitas matérias e tive outras coisas pra resolve por essa razão acabei nem escrevendo, mas sentia falta de escrever sim por isso estou aqui com dor na garganta (pois é T.T) mas quero escrever pra vocês!**

**Li-luh: Eu darei uma dedicatória sim rs pode deixar xD e eu não vou abandonar mesmo que demore por alguma razão eu irei postar sim pois eu amo demais escrever e espero que me perdoe por ter demorado assim T-T nesse capitulo tem sim algumas historias do Sesshy espero que goste, fiz porque lembrei que me pediu ai não custa nada encaixar ne xD mas acho que a historia dele ficou meio triste :/ mas combino com a historia sim e pode escrever bastante livro que eu gosto de reviews enooormes kk **

**Anny: Ainda bem que acabou esse ano *o* meu começo de 2012 foi perfeeeeeito por varias e varias razoes, só não gostei de ter me afastado da fic -.- Se você ainda tem duvida em relação a faculdade aconselho a fazer sim cursos e deixar a faculdade para 2013 afinal você é nova também e fazer algo que não gosta hoje em dia não dá em nada ;) eu vi uma Enma lá no ressaca será que é você? Depois eu perdi de vista :/ mas se você foi de uniforme de colegial e peruca então ficou linda *-***

**Agora vamos ao capitulo gente, super atrasado mas espero que gostem.**

**Capitulo doze – Não sei quando percebi que essa ansiedade era "amor" – Parte dois**

Nessa semana Kagome me arrastou a força por vários shoppings e lojas de roupas pela cidade, acredito que todas as roupas do meu guarda roupa foram substituídas em menos de uma semana, a escola está cada vez mais agitada por causa do fim de ano entretanto parece que cada vez mais me apego mais ao Sesshoumaru mesmo que agora não tenho o visto direito porque ele está dando aulas e reforço a tarde praticamente não tem mais tempo para nada não sei dizer se fico feliz ou triste por causa desses desencontros. Estou confusa demais.

– Rin? – Kagome me chamava e cutucava – Está me ouvindo? – Ela perguntou e eu pulei na cadeira.

– Oi? – Perguntei pegando mais uma garfada de ravióli – Kagome, eu já sei sobre tudo que você falou – Suspirei.

– Então termina logo de comer isso que vou te dar um presente para você usar na sexta feira – Ela sorriu maliciosamente.

– Mas hein? Sexta? Presente? O que você já está aprontando pra cima de mim Kagome? – Perguntei desconfiada.

– Sexta acaba as aulas portanto já está na hora de vocês se encontrarem, eu não estou aprontando nada mas as consequência do que vai acontecer é meio obvia vocês são adultos e se já acontece isso normalmente na adolescência então... – Senti meu corpo inteiro tremer.

– Kagome...você está querendo dizer...s..s.. – Eu repeti a mesma letra inúmeras vezes ate que ela me interrompeu.

– Sim Rin eu estou sim falando que sexta pode acontecer de vocês...Depois de conversarem, saírem e ele pode ir parar na sua casa ou você na dele ai pode acaba com vocês tr... – Joguei uma blusa na cara dela antes que terminasse.

– N-não diga isso, não vai acontecer nada disso – Gritei levantando do restaurante e saindo quase correndo de lá.

Eu realmente não quero falar sobre isso com ela, não quero abrir tanto minha vida, ela não pode descobrir que ainda não fiz nada disso.

No meio do caminho vi o carro da Kagome parando ao meu lado e ela segurando meu braço pra mim não fugir.

– Rin você enlouqueceu? Nem parece que é uma adulta já acalme-se vamos embora – Ela me soltou e eu entrei no carro indo para casa.

Durante o caminho ficamos quietas e ela não me perguntou nada ate chegarmos na minha casa, desci pegando as sacolas e entrei em casa sendo seguida por ela.

– Experimenta meu presente Rin – Ela sorriu ainda animada e me estendeu uma sacola.

– Por que eu sinto que algo não vai prestar nisso? – Olhei ela com o sorriso malicioso e fui para meu quarto me vestir, dentro da sacola havia um conjunto de sutiã e calcinha extremamente transparente e pequeno – Kagome! – Gritei jogando de volta dentro da sacola.

– O que? – Ela entrou correndo – Uma barata? – Ela olhou pra mim.

– Até parece que eu vou usar algo assim – Olhei de volta pegando a sacola e colocando no guarda roupa.

– Rin acho que seu celular está vibrando – Ela olhou para meu celular em cima da cômoda e eu o peguei, abrindo-o e lá tinha uma mensagem nova.

" _Rin, você está livre domingo? Se estiver quer sair pra jantar? – Sesshoumaru" _

Corei.

– É o Sesshoumaru...Perguntou se queria sair domingo – Olhei Kagome e voltei para o celular escrevendo que poderia na sexta.

Depois disso Kagome acabou indo embora e assim passou a semana, sem tempo eu o vi somente duas vezes durante os últimos dias e quando o via era somente para trabalho, no entanto nada mais importava afinal era finalmente sexta feira.

Eu, depois de tomar banho, vesti um vestido preto que Kagome havia me ajudado a escolher e olhei pela janela esperando que o carro dele apontasse na rua, demorou ainda cerca de vinte minutos ate que ele chegasse.

– Boa noite – Ele disse quando entrei no carro e aproximou o rosto beijando minha bochecha.

– Boa noite Sesshoumaru – Sorri sem graça e o olhei – Aonde iremos? – Perguntei.

– Em um restaurante por aqui – Ele olhou para a rua e ficamos em silencio, de certa forma esse silencio me incomodava.

– Então...Seus alunos foram todos aprovados? – Acho que esse não foi o melhor assunto para puxar.

– Sim, obrigado por perguntar – No caminho havia muito transito e ele pegou minha mão como se pedisse permissão – Incrível o que o tempo faz...Há um ano atrás eu fazia esse mesmo caminho, mas não me sentia tão feliz – Ele abriu um meio sorriso.

– O mesmo caminho... – Olhei para o céu – Talvez com uma namorada? – O olhei curiosa.

– Não exatamente, nesse tempo eu tentei namorar de novo com uma mulher, mas ela não era nada do que eu esperava e simplesmente não deu – Chegamos ao restaurante antes dele terminar a historia e eu sai do carro junto dele.

– Me desculpe a pergunta – Sorri e ele segurou minha mão como se fossemos namorados novamente.

– Não, está tudo bem, você quer saber o que houve comigo durante esses anos? – Ele me conduziu ate a mesa e nos sentamos.

– Quero...Mas você quer me contar? – Coloquei o lenço sob meu colo enquanto ele pedia os pratos para o garçon.

– Sim, mas acredito que é melhor jantarmos antes – Ele sorriu pela primeira vez verdadeiramente.

– Certo – Sorri de volta e jantamos em meio a um silencio, ele parecia preocupado com algo.

Depois do jantar voltamos ao carro e me sentei ainda pensativa quando ele cortou meu pensamento.

– Bem...Na época que você foi embora eu descobri cerca de uma semana depois e primeiro pensei em ir atrás de você em Paris, mas eu não sabia nem ao menos seu telefone então tentei continuar minha vida com a minha ex esposa só que eu não conseguia mais ate que descobri a traição dela – Na hora que ele disse traição, a imagem dela com Jaken veio no mesmo instante em minha mente – No ano seguinte não aguentei mais viver de aparências e nos divorciamos passei um bom tempo sem me envolver com ninguém só dando aulas e ignorando totalmente qualquer chance que eu tinha com qualquer outra mulher até que apareceu uma nova professora, o nome dela é Ayame, tentei me envolver com ela no entanto ela era totalmente o oposto de você e eu sempre tentava ver você nela o que nunca aconteceu por isso eu me machucava a cada passo errado que ela dava até que fiquei um pouco amargurado e... – O interrompi me aproximando e beijando sua boca.

– Não diga mais nada por favor – Senti lagrimas escorrerem do meu rosto e ele abraçar minha cintura me puxando para mais perto.

– Rin – Ele disse me beijando novamente e quando percebi estava sendo deitada na cama dele.

– Sesshoumaru – Disse sem graça e tentei empurrar ele – Eu ten... – E ele cobriu novamente meus lábios com os dele.

Não consigo mais resistir a isso.

**Continua...**

**Então gente *pegando a armadura* espero que gostem, beijos e reviews x) **


	17. Sempre estarei ao seu lado

**Oi gente, já sei, abandonei vocês :/ peço desculpas minha vida deu reviravoltas de novo -.- dessa vez foram coisas inicialmente ruins, mas agora sei que foram muito melhor assim, enfim espero realmente que me perdoem por não ter mais postado a fic e voltem a ler ela. Vou tentar atualizar sempre que possível porque agora eu estou na faculdade (fiquem felizes eu não fiquei de dp kkkk) e sabem como é...faculdade é aquela coisa de estuda muito então durante o período letivo eu escreverei sempre que possível e vou atualizar pelo menos uma vez por mês. Obrigada e espero que entendam.**

**Anny Taishou: há quanto tempoooo! Como você anda? Espero que ainda queira lê minha fic kk olha não sei como anda o seu rolinho (dê noticias de como anda isso xD), mas se ele já ta com outra bola pra frente e dane-se ele u.u ele não te merece. Afinal se ex fosse bom seria atual!**

**Mokoninha: Espero que ainda goste do capitulo e peço desculpas pela demora. Não enfarte não kkk como foi seu ano? Mande noticias :D**

**Bem gente por hoje é só de recados meus! Eu tentei aumentar um pouco o capitulo...acho que não aumentou muito, mas enfim. PMAPE chegando ao fim e outra fic será postada semana que vem aguardo vocês lá também. Beijinhos!**

**UuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUu UuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUu UuUu**

– Como consegue? – Perguntei o olhando nos olhos dourados que tanto me fascinavam.

– O que? – Ele perguntou aproximando o rosto do meu novamente.

– Como consegue me enlouquecer em tão pouco tempo – Murmurei – Bagunçou minha vida inteira em segundos e...- Dei uma pausa – Me fez te amar novamente – Minha frase não passou de um sussurro. No entanto ele ouviu como se fosse um grito.

– Eu te amo Rin – Novamente senti seus lábios tocando os meus.

– Eu também te amo Sesshoumaru – Essas palavras saíram de meus lábios como se não pudessem ser contidas mais.

Pela primeira vez o vi sorrir de verdade e minhas mãos pareciam sem controle e o abraça mais forte que nunca, me pergunto se é uma reação normal essa.

– Me desculpa...Não consigo mais segurar – Antes que eu respondesse, Sesshoumaru segurou minha cintura e beijou meu lábios dessa vez de um modo diferente e... Talvez mais quente que nunca.

– Sesshoum... – Quando dei por mim eu estava deitada em minha cama junto a ele enquanto seus lábios cobriam os meus.

Por que ele faz isso comigo?

Por que me toca com tanta delicadeza?

Por que os beijos dele me enlouquecem dessa forma?

– Eu te amo – Ele sussurrou me deixando corada.

– Não faça isso – Murmurei – Persistente – O olhei.

– Sou mesmo – Ele sorriu e retornou beijando meu pescoço.

Por fim me abraço, mais forte que antes me fazendo sentir seu coração bater acelerado, acho que não posso mais resistir a esse amor...Senti uma lagrima solitária escorrer enquanto o abraçava mais forte deixando-o se livrar de nossas roupas, estremeci sentindo sua mão tocar em minha pele nua acariciando-a como se fosse porcelana. Me pergunto como consegui guardar tanto tempo esse sentimento dentro de mim, toquei os botões de sua camisa a desabotoando calmamente e tocando seu peito.

– Eu... – suspirei com vergonha – Estou nervosa – O encarei sentindo meu rosto corar e ele sorriu levemente.

– Acha que não estou nervoso também? – Ele pegou minha mão e a depositou em seu peito apertando contra o mesmo – Sinta – Continuei o olhando e senti seu coração acelerado, me inclinei e beijei seus lábios o surpreendendo.

- Ah – Estranhei minha voz nesse momento e olhei Sesshoumaru que continuava calmo – Eu...talvez seja melhor nós pararmos por aqui – Murmurei.

Sem responder nada ele pegou minha mão entrelaçando nossos dedos e encosto a testa na minha me olhando nos olhos, senti meu corpo relaxar nesse momento, senti o membro dele penetrar-me devagar.

- Esp-espera – Gemi segurando o braço de Sesshoumaru que parou o movimento acariciando meu rosto.

- Relaxe Rin – Seus lábios tocaram suavemente meu pescoço me causando arrepios enquanto sua mão soltava-se da minha descendo pelo meu corpo e por fim comecei a respirar ofegante, senti ele se mover devagar senti meu corpo se aquecendo junto com o dele ate que atingimos o ápice juntos – Promete uma coisa? – Ele sussurrou ofegante.

– O que? – Disse o abraçando o pescoço.

– Não vai mais fugir – Ele se deitou ao meu lado me puxando contra seu corpo.

– Prometo – Sorri sentindo-o depositar um beijo em minha testa.

Fechei meus olhos por algum tempo que parecia uma eternidade e acordei sentindo um cheiro de comida se alastrando por toda minha casa e me levantei colocando a primeira roupa que encontrei pelo chão. Me deparei com Sesshoumaru preparando uma mesa de café um tanto desorganizada, mas mesmo assim parecia linda aos meus olhos e sorrindo para mim.

– Bom dia – Sorri e ele se aproximou de mim beijando minha testa.

– Bom dia Rin – Disse ele me dando um beijo rápido.

Passou-se dois dias desde nosso encontro e desde então as provas tem ocupado Sesshoumaru quase o tempo todo, por isso não ando vendo-o nem na escola onde combinamos manter nosso relacionamento em segredo até que possamos oficializar. Me sinto mais ligada a ele que nunca e de repente parece que voltei a ser adolescente e fico segurando o celular quase o tempo todo esperando que ele ligue ou mande noticias ( o que acontece algumas vezes por dia). Kagome quando ficou sabendo me trouxe sacolas e sacolas do que ela diria que é um investimento valido, ou seja, lingeries e camisinhas de todos os tipos o que eu quis recusar inúmeras vezes e ela insistiu que ficasse comigo já que eu teria utilidade para elas.

Ouvi um barulho irritante que me fez abrir os olhos me irritando com a luz do sol que passava pelas minhas cortinas finas e peguei o relógio saltando da cama.

– Como eu consigo me atrasa quase todos os dias? – Falei sozinha colocando o primeiro conjunto que achei e parti direto para a escola em alta velocidade, as crianças corriam de um lado para o outro e avistei Sesshoumaru passando entre os adolescentes atraindo olhares de duas garotas de cerca de dezesseis anos...Senti meu coração parar e me dirigi ate ele devagar.

– Bom dia – Ele me disse e eu parei em frente a ele.

– Você anda chamando atenção das adolescentes como sempre ne? – Arqueei a sobrancelha e ele abafou um riso.

– Ciumes hein? – Ele sorriu e se aproximou de mim.

– Espera...O que vai faze? Sesh... – Nisso ele me calou com um beijo rápido, porem o suficiente para grande parte dos adolescentes virem e me encararem – Por que fez isso? Não íamos manter em segredo? – Eu murmurei e ele me puxou ate minha sala.

– Acontece que eu não quero esconder isso! – Ele me prensou contra minha mesa me fazendo sentar.

– Sim, mas combinamos deixar em segredo somente por mais alguns di... – Novamente ele me calou com um beijo mais demorado e abraçou minha cintura me puxando para mais próximo dele.

– Senti sua falta – Ele deu o meio sorriso que me encantava e me afastou um pouco dele para afrouxar um pouco a gravata enquanto mordia meu lábio inferior levemente, toquei seu rosto sentindo sua língua invadir minha boca ferozmente enquanto eu entrelaçava minhas pernas ao redor da sua cintura puxando-o pra mim.

Ele interrompeu o beijo descendo para o meu pescoço e tocando minha coxa, subindo por baixo da saia causando uma tortura agradável. Afastei um pouco as pernas dando passagem para sua mão que se aproximava da minha intimidade.

Um calor imensurável me atingiu quando ele tocou seus dedos na renda branca me fazendo soltar um suspiro que fora interrompido por batidas na porta.

Pulei da mesa voltando para minha cadeira e peguei um papel qualquer o entregando para Sesshoumaru como se fosse algo importante.

– Desculpe interrompe senhorita Rin, mas eu precisava te entregar meu atestado – Uma aluna entrou se desculpando e me deu um atestado cumprimentando Sesshoumaru.

– Obrigada – Disse eu e Sesshoumaru precisou ir para a aula assim que o sinal de intervalo tocou novamente.

O resto do dia passei praticamente trancada em minha sala, muita coisas para fazer em pouco tempo assim que o relógio chegou as sete da noite, cansada fechei as pastas e o notebook e apaguei a luz. Quando sai da minha sala vi uma linha feita de pétalas de rosa vermelha e branca indo ate o pátio, curiosa segui-a vendo a linha subir as escadas e parar na minha antiga sala de aula. Abri a porta e a sala estava com um caminho de pétalas ate a mesa onde lá estavam duas alianças pratas. Caminhei ate a mesa com o rosto ardendo em chamas quando toquei as alianças senti braços me envolverem a cintura.

– Rin, nessa sala há anos atrás eu estava vindo como professor e você estava sentada ali com sua amiga, você me fez não viver sem você e depois desapareceu – Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido – Demorei anos pra consegui te encontrar novamente Rin, você quer namora comigo oficialmente? – Ele disse olhando em meus olhos.

**Continua...**

**Observação importante: o hentai não ficou muito grande, pois pretendo fazer um especial só dessa parte! Espero reviews beijos, Sakuya H.**


End file.
